Make You Happy
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Kebahagiaanmu.Hanya itulah yang kuharapkan.Will you let me make you happy for now and forever?Apa yang dilakukan Kyu sampai Hankyung terpana melihatnya malam itu? Bagaimana akhir kisah HankyungXKyuhyun ini?Warn:NC 21!GengKyu/HanKyu!Chap TERAKHIR APDEEETT!
1. Chapter 1

_Kebahagiaanmu._

_Hanya itulah yang kuharapkan._

_Will you let me make you happy... for now... and forever?_

_._

_._

Presented By : Ela-Kyuhyunnie

Pairing : GengKyu / HanKyu / Tan Hangeng X Cho Kyuhyun

slight : Zhoury

Genre : Romance and Drama

Rated : T to M

Warning : YAOI! Boys Love! Typo's

**.**

.

.

"Ayolah gege, kau pasti akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disini." Suara seorang pria bersurai merah menyala memecah keheningan ruangan kantor milik lelaki lain yang lebih tua. Pria bersurai merah itu berdiri dari kursinya, dan sekarang berjalan menuju meja yang berisi begitu banyak berkas-uh-so-important-for-him-but-I-don't-care, dan mengambil berkas-berkas itu, membuat sang pemilik berkas itu menatapnya tajam.

"Zhou Mi, kembalikan itu. Seminggu lagi aku harus mengumpulkan itu untuk bahan rapat dengan perusahaan lain, kau tahu."

Pria bersurai merah yang ternyata bernama Zhou Mi itu malah menduduki meja, dan tak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengembalikan kertas-kertas yang tak dia anggap penting itu. "Oh, ayolah gege. Rapatnya seminggu lagi, dan tanpa kau bersusah payahpun, aku akan menyetujui proyek kerjasama antara kedua perusahaan kita." sahut Zhou Mi santai.

"Tapi Zhou Mi, aku tetap harus mempresentasikan mengenai proyek kerjasama ini ke petinggi lain di perusahaanmu itu kan?" bantah sang gege.

"Oh, ayolah Hangeng-ge, soal bahan presentasi, harusnya kau minta salah satu anak buahmu untuk membuatnya, setelah itu kau tinggal mengecek dan mempresentasikan waktu rapat seminggu lagi itu. Kau kan pimpinan perusahaan ini, kenapa kau malah bersusah payah sendiri sih. Lalu buat apa anak buahmu di gaji?" tanya Zhou Mi panjang lebar.

Sungguh Zhou Mi heran dengan salah satu sahabat semenjak kecilnya ini. Padahal setelah kedua orang tua Hangeng meninggal dan Hangeng mengambil alih perusahaan ini, perusahaan ini berkembang dengan sangat pesat. Harusnya dengan begitu, Hangeng bisa bersantai-santai dan menyerahkan semua pekerjaan kepada anak buahnya dan ia tinggal mengontrol saja dengan santai. Tapi entah memang sifat dasarnya atau bagaimana, hampir setiap hari Zhou Mi lihat Hangeng selalu lembur.

Dan jujur, itu cukup membuat Zhou Mi terganggu. Bagaimanapun, Zhou Mi ingin agar gegenya itu bersenang-senang juga. Buat apa punya uang banyak, tapi tak pernah bersenang-senang? Itulah sebabnya mengapa Zhou Mi hampir setiap malam datang ke lantai tertinggi dari gedung ini.

"Aku tak bisa mempertaruhkan nasib perusahaan ini di tangan anak buahku, Zhou Mi. Proyek kerjasama dengan perusahaanmu itu sangat penting, dan aku tak mau sampai melewatkannya." bantah Hangeng dengan tenang. Jujur saja, ia cukup terganggu dengan kedatangan Zhou Mi yang hampir setiap hari, hanya untuk mengajaknya keluar, entah ke bar atau pub yang terkenal di kota ini.

"Oh, ayolah gege. Kali ini saja, aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat menakjubkan dan menarik. Kau tak akan kecewa datang ke tempat ini." bujuk Zhou Mi sekali lagi. "Ah, dan kalau gege menolak, aku pastikan proyek kerjasama kita tak akan terlaksana karena aku, pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan Zhou, tak menyetujuinya." Lanjut Zhou Mi dengan ancaman yang membuat Hangeng menekuk wajahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Zhou Mi menggunakan ancaman untuk membuatnya mau menuruti ajakan Zhou Mi. Dan seperti yang dulu-dulu, Hangeng selalu tak bisa menolak kalau Zhou Mi mengancamnya. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena kalau Zhou Mi sudah menggunakan ancaman, tandanya ini benar-benar sesuatu yang penting. Entah hanya penting untuk Zhou Mi, untuk Hangeng, atau untuk kepentingan keduanya.

"Kau sungguh curang Mi." Ucap Hangeng kalah.

"Hehehe. Biar saja. Kalau tak begini, mana mau gege keluar bersamaku." kekeh Zhou Mi saat melihat gelagat gegenya yang akan mengalah.

"Huufth. Baiklah, kali ini mau mengajakku kemana lagi?" tanya Hangeng sambil mulai membereskan mejanya.

"Pokoknya ke tempat yang sangat menarik, Han-gege." ucap Zhou Mi misterius.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil yang berlambang kuda jingkrak berwarna merah metalik berhenti di sebuah pub kecil yang bernama Perfection. Zhou Mi keluar dari mobilnya, diikuti oleh Hangeng yang menatap pub ini dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau yakin mau kesini Mi? Bukankah kau biasanya datang ke pub yang lebih dari ini?" tanya Hangeng sangsi.

"Lihat saja nanti Han-gege. Ada sesuatu yang lain di pub ini yang membuatku tertarik." sahut Zhou Mi yang mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam pub. Hangeng hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengkuti langkah Zhou Mi. Dalam hati ia ia bertekad untuk minum sedikit dan setelah itu mengajak pulang Zhou Mi secepatnya.

Suasana hingar bingar pub menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua begitu memasuki pub kecil itu. Hangeng mengernyit heran ketika mendapati betapa penuhnya bar kecil ini. Haaaaah, tapi buat apa Hangeng peduli? Toh itu bukan hal penting. Hangeng sudah akan berjalan ke meja bar saat Zhou Mi menarik lengannya. Hangeng menatap penuh tanya ke Zhou Mi.

"Ikut aku dulu Han-gege. Bukan minum yang akan kita cari di sini." Ucap Zhou Mi sambul menarik lengan Hangeng untuk mengikutinya.

Hangeng yang bingung akhirnya hanya diam dan mengikuti apa maunya Zhou Mi. Hangeng yakin, meski terkadang sahabatnya itu bertingkah macam-macam, Zhou Mi tak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu atau mengajak ia ke tempat yang penuh masalah.

Hangeng terus mengikuti Zhou Mi yang masuk semakin dalam ke pub ini. Zhou Mi menuju pintu khusus yang berada di pojok tersembungi pub ini.

"Maaf tuan, tolong ID card anda." Cegah 2 orang bodyguard berbadan sangat kekar dan memakai jas hitam. Zhou Mi segera mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan ID card yang dimaksud, dan menunjukkannya pada pria itu.

"Aku membawa satu temanku." Kata Zhou Mi sambil menunjuk Hangeng dengan dagunya. Bodyguard itu menatap Hangeng kemudian ia mengangguk dan mengembalikan ID card milik Zhou Mi. Bodyguard satunya membukakan pintu itu untuk Zhou Mi dan Hangeng.

Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah lorong yang remang-remang dan panjang. Saat akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu yang ada di ujung lorong, Zhou Mi langsung membuka pintu tersebut, dan seorang wanita muda cantik menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Silakan nomornya tuan." Wanita itu memberikan sebuah tongkat kecil dengan sebuah bulatan yang bertuliskan angka kepada Zhou Mi yang langsung menerimanya. "Dan ini topengnya tuan." Wanita itu kembali menyerahkan sebuah topeng kecil, dan Zhou Mi memakainya hingga menutupi separuh wajahnya. Wanita itu memberikan topeng yang sama kepada Hangeng yang menerimanya dengan bingung.

"Ayo cepat pakai topengnya, gege. Sebentar lagi dimulai nih acaranya." Suruh Zhou Mi sambil kembali berjalan di lorong itu. Hangeng segera menuruti Zhou Mi karena sungguh, ia tak mengerti dengan ini semua, dan karena Zhou Mi yang tahu akan kemana mereka ini, Hangeng mengikuti Zhou Mi meskipun sebagian hatinya menyuarakan kecurigaan.

Setelah melalui lorong yang lebih terang ini, mereka kembali sampai ke sebuah pintu. Zhou Mi tanpa ragu segera membuka pintu itu, dan terlihatlah pemandangan berupa sebuah panggung kecil dan didepannya terdapat puluhan kursi dan meja –tiap meja hanya berisikan 2 buah kursi- yang sudah hampir terisi penuh dengan pria dan wanita yang bertopeng seperti mereka. Zhou Mi mengedarkan pandangan ke semua arah, dan menemukan satu meja yang masih kosong. Zhou Mi segera melangkah, dan Hangeng mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ini tempat ama Mi?" bisik Hangeng pada Zhou Mi yang sekarang sedang menempatkan tongkat bertuliskan nomor mereka di sebuah tatakan dengan lubang kecil di tengah meja mereka.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Belum sempat Zhou Mi menawab, suara bel yang berbunyi nyaring di ruangan kedap suara ini terdengar, dan tak lama kemudian, nampaklah seorang pria berjalan ke bagian kanan panggung yang disana terdapat sebuah mimbar dengan mic.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman. Selamat datang di acara pelelangan yang hanya kami adakan setiap tiga bulan sekali ini." Pria itu mulai berbicara dengan nada yang sangat manis, namun perkataannya membuat Hangeng terbelalak kaget. "Pastikan anda semua selalu bisa menjaga kerahasiaan lelang ini kalau tak ingin mendapat celaka, setuju tuan dan nyonya sekalian?" Pria itu kembali bersuara, dan tersenyum singkat setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. "Nah, tak perlu lama menunggu, mari kita mulai pelelangan yang pertama. Barang pertama yang kami lelang adalah sebuah Kalung Mutiara yang pernah dipakai oleh Ratu Elisabeth di waktu mudahnya. Kalung yang kami lelang ini asli 100%. Bawa kemari barangnya." Hangeng terkesima saat seorang wanita muda berpakaian sexy membawa sebuah kotak kaca di atas meja dorong, dan di dalam kotak kaca itu ada sebuah kalung mutiara yang sangat mewah.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari, Zhou Mi?" tanya Hangeng tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat. "Ini black market kan?"

"Ya. Ini black market." Zhou Mi mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kata Hangeng. "Dan menurut info yang kudapat, sesuatu yang kucari akan dilelang pada hari ini. Dan aku ingin gege menemaniku." Lanjut Zhou Mi serius.

"Apa yang kau inginkan di tempat ini Mi?" tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Henry." Jawab Zhou Mi kalem. Hangeng terperanjat saat mendengar penuturan Zhou Mi. "Ya, gege. Aku mencari Henry selama ini, dan akhirnya kudapatkan info terpercaya kalau Henry akan dilelang hari ini."

"Apa kau yakin, Zhou Mi? Bagaimana mungkin Henry bisa sampai di lelang?" tanya Hangeng tak yakin.

"Ya, aku yakin gege. Aku sudah mencari Henry sejak setahun yang lalu, dan kata informanku selama ini, Henry dijual ke tempat pelelangan ini." Jawab Zhou Mi dengan muka datar. Namun meskipun Zhou Mi memunculkan poker face-nya, Hangeng tahu kalau Zhou Mi sangat geram. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin kau tak geram saat tahu kalau orang tua dari orang yang kau cintai telah menjual anaknya –orang kau cintai- itu ke tempat pelelangan?

"Sekarang kita akan memasuki pelelangan manusia." Perhatian Hangeng dan Zhou Mi kembali ke arah panggung saat pria penyelenggara pelelangan ini menyebutkan topik yang mereka cari. "Hari ini kami hanya akan melelang 2 manusia yang bergender pria. Yang pertama adalah Liu Xian Hua atau Henry Lau. Pria mungil cantik peranakan Cina-Kanada." Setelah pria itu berkata, mucullah gambar wajah Henry di layar di panggung itu. Zhou Mi menggeram pelan saat gambar-gambar yang muncul berubah menjadi foto Henry dalam keadaan diikat dan yang paling parah adalah Henry dalam keadaan telanjang!

"Zhou Mi, tenangkan dirimu." Bisik Hangeng ketika melihat tangan Zhou Mi yang terkepal erat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih karena ia mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat. Hampir saja Zhou Mi berdiri dan berlari ke panggung saat akhirnya Henry -pemuda yang dicintai Zhou Mi- dibawa ke atas panggung dalam keadaan diikat di kursi roda. Untung saja saat itu Henry berpakaian lengkap, jadi kemarahan Zhou Mi dapat sedikit teredam.

"Bagaimana? Imut dan sangat menarik bukan? Dan lagi pemuda yang kami tawarkan masih 'virgin' depan-belakang. Belum pernah memasuki maupun dimasuki orang lain. Bagi yang menginginkan pemuda ini menjadi miliknya selamanya, anda semua dapat mulai menawar. Kami memulai dengan mematok harga 100.000 yuan." Pria itu mulai membuka acara-mari-kita-lelang-Henry.

"200.000 yuan." Seru seorang pria gendut dengan wajah mesumnya.

"250.000 yuan." Sahut seorang wanita bertopeng.

Zhou Mi terus menahan diri hingga akhirnya muncul penawaran tertinggi.

"Ya, kita dapatkan 750.000 yuan dari meja 45. Adakah yang menawar lebih tinggi?"tanya penyelenggara. "750.000 yuan satu kali. 750.000 yuan dua kali—"

"Satu juta yuan." tawar Zhou Mi akhirnya.

"Satu juta yuan dari meja 20. Adakah yang menawarkan lebih?"

"Satu juta seratus yuan." Tawar pria gendut bertampang mesum dari meja 45. Zhou Mi yang membayangkan apa saja yang akan menimpa Henry kalau saja ia kalah dan pria mesum itulah yang mendapatkan Henry, segera mengajukan penawaran yang paling tinggi.

"Dua juta yuan." Ucap Zhou Mi tenang. Zhou Mi melirik pria gendut dari meja 45 itu dan menyeringai.

"Wah, wah, wah, penawaran yang sangat tinggi. Adakah yang bisa menawar lebih? Dua juta yuan satu kali. Dua juta yuan dua kali. Dua juta yuan tiga kali. Baiklah, pelelangan Liu Xian Hua kita tutup dengan pemenangnya dari meja 20."

"Selamat, Zhou Mi." Ucap Hangeng tulus.

"Xie xie, gege." Jawab Zhou Mi yang sudah kembali rileks. Bagaimanapun, setelah satu tahunmencari dalam kegelapan informasi, akhirnya sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan Henrynya kembali.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi." Ajak Hangeng

"Tidak bisa gege. Kita harus menunggu sampai pelelangan ini selesai, baru boleh pergi." Jawab Zhou Mi yang membuat Hangeng kembali menatap panggung dengan malas.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya kita memasuki pelelangan terakhir." Hangeng langsung menegakkan diri. Bagaimanapun, tujuan utama sudah tercapai dan dia malas berlama-lama di tempat yang tak jelas begini. Dan yang pasti, dia tak tertarik dengan barang-barang aneh yang dilelang di tempat ini.

"Baiklah, pelelangan terakhir dimulai. Kami akan kembali melelang seorang pemuda yang bernama Cho KuiXian. Pemuda sexy yang berasal dari korea."

.

Deg!

.

Degg!

.

DEGG!

.

'Apa ini?' batin Hangeng saat debaran halus mulai menyemarakkan relung dadanya.

Hangeng tak mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan sang penyelenggara karena saat foto pertama Cho KuiXian itu ditampilkan, entah kenapa tatapan Hangeng tak berpindah sedikitpun darinya. Entah bagaimana saat pertama kali melihat wajah itu, Hangeng seperti terperangkap tak kuasa mengalihkan pandang bahkan untuk satu detikpun. Dan perasaan itu semakin menjadi saat akhirnya sosok pemuda bersurai coklat ikal itu dibawa keluar dan dipamerkan di atas panggung.

Hangeng terkesima menyadari bagaimana sepasang mata indah itu memerangkap dirinya dengan kuat hingga tak sanggup baginya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Pipi yang membulat sempurna. Begitu chubby dan terlihat kenyal hingga membuat seorang Tan Hangeng tak tahan untuk tak mencubit dan mengecupinya di saat yang bersamaan. Dan yang terakhir bibirnya... Bibir yang penuh dengan warna semerah cherry dan terlihat oh-so-kissable. Hangeng sampai harus menahan dirinya sekuat mungkin untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dan langsung meraup bibir itu melumatnya dengan penuh gairah.

'Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Tak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu kan?' batin Hangeng sambil meraba dada kirinya, tempat pusat kehidupannya yang sekarang ini berdetak dengan begitu kencang saat pandangannya menelusuri pemuda itu.

Hangeng menggeram kesal saat kembali gambar di belakang pemuda itu menunjukkan pemuda itu dalam keadaan terikat dengan tubuh yang tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupinya.

Tak suka

Hangeng sangat tak suka begitu banyak orang yang melihat gambar naked pemuda bernama cina Cho KuiXian itu. Ia sangat tak suka saat tubuh yang berbalut kulit putih itu dan terlihat begitu menggoda iman itu dilihat orang lain. Dan detik itu juga, tanpa ia tahu pasti mengapa, Hangeng memutuskan bahwa hanya dia yang boleh melihat tubuh pemuda korea itu dalam keadan telanjang. Hanya dia. Dan itu artinya, berapapun uang yang harus ia keluarkan, Ia bersumpah akan mendapatkan pemuda itu.

"Zhou Mi, aku menginginkannya. Tawarkan dia untukku." Desis Hangeng pada Zhou Mi yang langsung menatapnya tak percaya.

"Hangeng-ge?" tanya Zhou Mi yang merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Pasalnya, selama ia mengenal Hangeng, belum pernah Zhou Mi mendengar kalau Hangeng menginginkan seseorang, baik itu perempuan, maupun laki-laki. Sampai-sampai Zhou Mi mengira kalau hati Hangeng itu sudah mati kalau untuk urusan cinta

"Aku menginginkannya Mi. Karena aku tak tahu aturannya, tawarkan ia untuku." Jawab Hangeng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari KuiXian.

"Ah,memang disini yang boleh menawar hanya pemegang ID card, jadi gege tak bisa menawar. Baiklah, aku akan membantu menawar, tapi gege berani mengeluarkan uang sampai berapa banyak?" sahut Zhou Mi

"Berapapun juga tak masalah." Jawab Hangeng singkat. Zhou Mi tersenyum melihat gegenya yang masih terus saja menatap ke arah panggung.

"Penawaran dibuka. Kami mulai dengan harga 1 juta yuan."

"Tawar langsung dengan harga 10 juta yuan." Bisik Hangeng -yang lagi-lagi masih tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kuixian- dan membuat Zhou Mi kaget. Ia dikejutkan –lagi- oleh tingkah gegenya yang diluar kebiasaannya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, gegenya itu tak akan mengeluarkan uang banyak hanya untuk hal yang tak penting. Yang bisa diartikan juga bahwa pemuda yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat itu sudah melesat naik ke dan menempati puncak tangga hal penting dalam kamus seorang Tan Hangeng.

"Aku mengerti." Zhou Mi mengangguk dan memfokuskan diri pada jalannya pelelangan. "10 juta." Ucap Zhou Mi sedikit keras. Semua mata kembali memandang Zhou Mi yang langsung mengajukan tawaran yang setinggi itu.

"11 juta." Tawar pria gendut bertampang mesum yang sama dengan pria yang tadi menawar Henry. Pria mesum itu tersenyum meremehkan pada Zhou Mi.

"Berapa ge?" tanya Zhou Mi tak yakin.

"Langsung 20 juta." Sahut Hangeng yang masih belum juga bisa lepas dari pesona seorang Cho Kuixian.

"Oke. 20 juta." Kembali Zhou Mi bersuara.

"21 juta." Pria gendut yang sama masih saja bertingkah. Pria itu memandang tajam Zhou Mi, seolah ingin berkata kalau ia tak mau kalah oleh Zhou Mi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Berapa lagi ge? 30juta?" tanya Zhou Mi.

"Langsung tawar 50juta." Sahut Hangeng yang lagi-lagi masih saja menatapi Kuixian tanpa rasa bosan. Zhou Mi hanya geleng-geleng tak percaya melihat gegenya yang bertingkah abnormal itu. Bagaimanapun juga, 50 juta yuan itu bukan nominal yang sedikit. Bahkan kalau di negara Indonesia, negara asia yang terdiri dari beribu pulau itu, 50juta yuan itu sama dengan 75 Milyar!

What the-!

"Aku tak peduli Zhou Mi, berapapun akan kukeluarkan asal aku bisa mendapatkan dia." Ucap Hangeng yang seakan mengerti jalan pikiran teman sepermainannya itu.

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti Han-gege." Zhou Mi berjanji dalam hatinya kalau proyek kerjasama antara perusahaannya dengan perusahaan gegenya itu harus terlaksana, setidaknya dengan begitu keuntungan dari proyek itu bisa mengembalikan uang yang digunakan untuk pelelangan kali ini.

"50 juta yuan." Ucap Zhou Mi tepat waktu karena saat itu sang penyelenggara sudah dua kali menyebutkan batas deal 21juta itu.

Pria gendut mesum itu menatap Zhou Mi tak percaya dan terlihat kalau raut wajahnya begitu keruh mendengar nominal yang Zhou Mi sebutkan.

"Baiklah, kita dapakan penawar tertinggi. 50juta yuan satu kali. 50juta Yuan dua kali." Pria gendut mesum itu seakan ingin kembali berucap, tapi mulutnya kembali terkatup pasrah. Sepertinya ia tak memiliki uang lebih dari 50juta yuan. "50juta yuan tiga kali. Dan pemenangnya adalah tuan dari meja 20." Ucap sang penyelenggara.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hangeng's Apartment**

"Masuklah." Ajak Hangeng saat akhirnya ia dan Kuixian sudah sampai di apartement milik Hangeng. Ya, apartement. Bukan sebuah rumah, karena bagi Hangeng, rumah adalah tempat keluarganya tinggal. Dan karena Hangeng sebatang kara, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk hidup di apartemen mewah di tengah kota Beijing.

KyuHyun –nama korea KuiXian, dan jujur, ia lebih suka dipanggil KyuHyun daripada KuiXian kalau kalian mau tahu- berjalan masuk dengan wajah datarnya, dan untuk sesaat, ia terpana melihat bagian dalam apartement mewah milik Hangeng, namun cepat-cepat ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Ia merasa bodoh karena sempat mengagumi interior apartement ini.

"Karena ini sudah larut malam, akan langsung kutunjukkan kamarmu agar kau bisa langsung beristirahat." Ucap Hangeng sambil berjalan lebih dulu menuju kamar yang akan di tempati Kyuhyun. Sambil berjalan, Hangeng menujukkan tempat-tempat yang ada di apartementnya ini, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan sambil terus memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ini adalah kamarmu mulai sekarang." Ucap Hangeng sambil membuka sebuah pintu, dan terlihatlah sebuah kamar yang besar dan juga berinterior mewah. "Kamar ini cukup bagus karena dari jendela sana, kau bisa melihat pemadangan kota Beijing dengan view yang sangat sempurna." Hangeng mulai menjelaskan detail kamar yang akan dipakai oleh Kyuhyun ini. "Dan yang terakhir, kamar ini punya kamar mandi pribadi. Kau lihat pintu metalik itu? Itulah pintu kamar mandinya." Tutup Hangeng mengenai penjelasan kamar ini.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai respon atas ucapan Hangeng. Baginya, ia sangat tak peduli mau diberi kamar yang seperti apa. Toh, ia hanya slave, atau bahasa kasarnya adalah budak bagi pria kaya ini.

"Omong-omong soal kamar mandi, aku jadi bertanya-tanya, mana barang-barangmu? Apa kau tak punya baju ganti ataupun piyama?" tanya Hangeng yang heran melihat kalau hanya Kyuhyun saja yang diberikan saat selesai melakukan semua transaksi di pelelangan tadi. Bagaimana dengan barang-barang Kyuhyun?

"Aku tak punya." Sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

"Eh? Tak punya?" Hangeng mengulang ucapan Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"Ya, aku tak punya barang-barang, baju ganti, atau piyama yang kau maksud itu. Aku hanya punya baju yang sekarang melekat di badanku. Ini saja." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus dengan logat mandarin yang terdengar aneh. Dalam hati ia sedikit merutuki pemiliknya itu. Bagaimana mungkin pemiliknya itu berpikir kalau seorang barang pelelangan sepertinya punya barang-barang yang dia tanyakan tadi?

"Lalu selama ini—" Hangeng menghentikan ucapannya dan langsung pergi dari kamar itu sambil bergumam sendiri. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap heran kepergian pemiliknya tadi.

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan kepergian Hangeng, Kyuhyun berjalan pelan mengelilingi kamar itu, dan karena memang tubuhnya kecapekan, Ia akhirnya memilih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Belum lama ia duduk diam seperti itu, pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka, dan nampaklah Hangeng yang masuk sambil membawa beberapa pasang pakaian dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Untukmu. Ini beberapa bajuku yang sudah jarang kupakai lagi. Mungkin terkesan sangat tak sopan, tapi setidaknya kau bisa memakai ini sebagai baju gantimu sementara ini." Ucap Hangeng ramah. Besok, setelah ia pulang kerja, ia berjanji akan mengajak KuiXian pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan membelikan pemuda itu beberapa pasang baju dan juga perlengkapan lain seperti sepatu atau yang lainnya. "Ah, dan untuk sikat dan pasta gigi, di kamar mandi selalu tersedia pasta gigi dan juga sikat gigi yang masih baru."

Hangeng hanya tersenyum maklum ketika hanya mendapat respon berupa anggukan kepala dari Kuixiannya itu. Ia mengerti, Kuixian tengah beradaptasi dengan dirinya dan semua hal baru ini. Bagaimanapun juga, berbeda dengan Henry yang memang mengenal Zhou Mi, bagi Kuixian, dirinya adalah pria asing yang masih pemuda itu curigai. Dan Hangeng tak ingin kalau sampai pemuda itu berpikiran buruk padanya.

Sound so cheesy,eoh? Hangeng tak peduli tuh. Lagipula, mana ada seseorang yang mau kalau sampai dirinya dianggap sebagai orang jahat oleh orang yang disukainya?

.

Suka?

.

Ya. Suka. Hangeng sadar kalau yang ia rasakan pada KuiXian itu adalah perasaan suka. Meskipun Hangeng tak yakin perasaan sukanya ini akan berkembang menjadi apa, tapi ia sadar kalau ia tak ingin membuat KuiXian merasa tak nyaman. Ia merasa tak suka melihat wajah KuiXian yang selalu datar dan dingin seperti yang ia lihat selama ini. Ia ingin melihat pemuda itu tersenyum, atau bahkan tertawa bahagia. Dan Hangeng tahu bahwa ini semua tak akan mudah. Jadi sebagai langkah pertama, ia akan membuat KuiXian merasa senyaman mungkin di apartemennya.

"Apakah ada hal lain yang kaubutuhkan, KuiXian?" tanya Hangeng ramah.

KyuHyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan meninggalkanmu agar kau bisa istirahat. Kamarku ada tepat di depan kamarmu, jadi kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa mencariku disana." Hangeng mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar KuiXian. "Selamat malam." Ucapnya sambil menutup pintu kamar KuiXian.

Hangeng keluar dari kamar KuiXian dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia segera membersihkan diri, mengganti bajunya dengan piyama dan langsung berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia cukup lelah hari ini. Dan karena besok ia masih harus berangkat kerja, jadi lebih baik kalau ia tidur sekarang juga kan?

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya menginterupsi Hangeng yang sudah akan memejamkan matanya. Otaknya langsung memunculkan nama KuiXian, karena memang hanya pemuda itulah yang tinggal di apartemen ni selain ia tentunya.

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak ku kunci," sahut Hangeng agak keras. Ia sedikit enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya karena tubuhnya sudah memprotes kelelahan yang ditanggungnya. Pintu terbuka dan nampaklah kepala KuiXian menyembul dari pintu.

"Ya KuiXian. Ada ap—" ucapan Hangeng terhenti seketika saat akhirnya KuiXian memasuki kamarnya seutuhnya. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hangeng berseru keras melihat KuiXian yang berjalan kearahnya. Bukan. Bukan KuiXian yang berjalan kearahnya yang Hangeng permasalahkan. Tapi karena penampilan pemuda itu!

Ya, saat ini Hangeng menatap tak percaya pada KuiXian yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya, dan pemuda itu hanya memakai atasan kemeja saja! Hangeng mengenali kemeja itu sebagai kemeja miliknya yang ia berikan pada pemuda itu tadi. Hanya saja, pemuda itu sekarang memakainya tanpa menyertakan celana!

Jadi dalam pandangan Hangeng sekarang, Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menggoda dengan kemeja miliknya yang kebesaran. Leher putih nan jenjang milik Kyuhyun, dan juga sebagian bahunnya terlihat karena kerah yang sangat kebesaran itu. Kain dari kemeja yang cukup tipis itu membuat Hangeng bisa melihat kalau Kyuhyun tak mengenakan kaus dalam, hingga dari jarak segini, ia bisa melihat dua buah tonjolan kecoklatan di bagian dada pemuda itu.

Hangeng menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat pandangannya turun ke bawah, dan mendapati kaki putih jenjang yang tak berbalut apapun. Paha pemuda itu terekspos separuh karena kemeja kebesaran itu menutupi sebagian paha atasnya. Meskipun demikian, seperti yang sudah kita tahu, kemeja itu berbahan tipis, jadi meskipun kemeja itu menutupi sebagian paha atas Kyuhyun, tetap saja Hangeng dapat melihat apa yang ada di balik kemeja itu.

Dan demi semua Tuhan dan Dewa-Dewi yang ada di muka bumi, Hangeng bersyukur karena saat itu, Kyuhyun masih memakai underwearnya -menutupi bagian paling vital dari tubuh seorang lelaki- karena Hangeng tak yakin kalau ia bisa menahan dirinya kalau saja Kyuhyun sepenuhnya tak memakai apa-apa dibalik kemeja tipis kebesaran miliknya. Bagaimanapun juga, Hangeng sadar kalau ia menyukai pemuda didepannya ini, dan sungguh ia tak yakin bisa menahan nafsunya kalau ia terus disuguhi pemandangan yang membangkitkan hasrat begini terus-menerus.

Hangeng berdehem keras untuk menemukan suaranya kembali. "Apa yang kau lakukan, KuiXian?" tanya Hangeng tajam.

"Aku? Aku hanya melakukan tugas untuk melayanimu saja," jawab Kyuhyun sembari naik ke atas tempat tidur Hangeng.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Annyyeeeeoooooonggg~~

Author kembali bawa fict GengKyu nih~! Gimana? Johahae? Ada yang suka pairing ini kah? #author H2C

Oke, author tahu kalo masih punya hutang nyelesein fict YeWook yang chapter 9 itu, tapi author mau nurutin hasrat author dulu bikin fict GengKyu, mumpung idenya lagi keluar, oke?

Eh? Nggak oke? Nggak masalah juga sih, kan fictnya udah jadi..heheheh...#dihajar readers

Uh, oke, oke... karena fict yang ini bakal jadi threeshot, jadi sebelum part dua fict ini keluar, author akan apdet yang YeWook, jadinya apdetan Perfect Life sama make You Happy ini selang-seling, Oke?

Dan akhir kata, RIPIUW pleeaasseeeee~


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_._

_Hangeng menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat pandangannya turun ke bawah, dan mendapati kaki putih jenjang yang tak berbalut apapun. Paha pemuda itu terekspos separuh karena kemeja kebesaran itu menutupi sebagian paha atasnya. Meskipun demikian, seperti yang sudah kita tahu, kemeja itu berbahan tipis, jadi meskipun kemeja itu menutupi sebagian paha atas Kyuhyun, tetap saja Hangeng dapat melihat apa yang ada di balik kemeja itu._

_Dan demi semua Tuhan dan Dewa-Dewi yang ada di muka bumi, Hangeng bersyukur karena saat itu, Kyuhyun masih memakai underwearnya -menutupi bagian paling vital dari tubuh seorang lelaki- karena Hangeng tak yakin kalau ia bisa menahan dirinya kalau saja Kyuhyun sepenuhnya tak memakai apa-apa dibalik kemeja tipis kebesaran miliknya. Bagaimanapun juga, Hangeng sadar kalau ia menyukai pemuda didepannya ini, dan ia tak yakin bisa menahan dirinya kalau ia terus disuguhi pemandangan yang membangkitkan hasrat begini terus-menerus._

_Hangeng berdehem keras untuk menemukan suaranya kembali. "Apa yang kau lakukan, KuiXian?" tanya Hangeng tajam._

"_Aku? Aku hanya melakukan tugas untuk melayanimu saja," jawab Kyuhyun sembari naik ke atas tempat tidur Hangeng._

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kebahagiaanmu.<em>

_Hanya itulah yang kuharapkan._

_Will you let me make you happy... for now... and forever?_

_._

**.**

**Ela-Kyuhyunnie presents :**

**Make You Happy chapter 2**

**Pairing : GengKyu / HanKyu / Hangeng X Kyuhyun**

**Slight : ZhouRy**

**Warn : YAOI! boyXboy! Uke!Kyu , TYPOs bertebaran karena author tak sempat mengedit ulang.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sejenak, tubuh Hangeng menegang mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ia yang awalnya langsung memalingkan wajah melihat penampilan Kyuhyun, kembali menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya tersebut.

Tergoda.

Ya, jujur saja, Hangeng sungguh tergoda melihat penampilan Kyuhyun sekarang ini. Bahkan bisa ia rasakan kalau nafsunya mulai bangkit ketika ia kembali menelusuri tubuh Kyuhyun yang hanya tertutup kemeja tipis sepaha. Apalagi ketika melihat tatapan seduktif yang dilancarkan Kyuhyun padanya. Sungguh menggoda ketahanan dirinya saja si Kyuhyun itu.

"Come here, KuiXian.." Hangeng berucap sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hyaa~!" Begitu Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangannya, Hangeng seketika menarik Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun tertarik ke arahnya dan jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya. "Kau begitu tidak sabaran, _master_~" Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada menggoda ketika ia sudah bisa menguasai dirinya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun memposiskan wajahnya hingga berada tepat di depan wajah Hangeng. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hangeng, hingga hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sabar kalau punya seorang _naugthy slave_ sepertimu, KuiXian?" sahut Hangeng seduktif sambil satu tangannya mengelus sisi wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Hangeng merasakan sensasi menakjubkan saat tangannya menyentuh permukaan pipi Kyuhyun yang halus dan terasa sangat kenyal itu. Sepertinya ia harus ekstra menahan diri untuk tak langsung 'memakan' pemilik pipi chubby ini sekarang juga.

"Ne,_ master_. Dan sepertinya _naughty slave_-mu ini ingin segera 'memuaskan' sang Master. _Can I_, Master?" Kyuhyun kembali menggoda Hangeng dengan tangannya yang perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak menelusuri dada bidang milik Hangeng. Jarinya menemukan salah satu dari dua tonjolan sensitif yang ada di dada Hangeng, dan jemari nakal Kyuhyun mulai bermain di sana.

"Mmhh~" Hangeng sedikit mendesah saat merasakan titik sensitifnya dimainkan Kyuhyun begitu rupa. Sepertinya memang ketahanan dirinya sangat diuji oleh Kyuhyun, yang selain menggoda _nipple_nya, sekarang wajah pemuda itu mulai merangkak ke bawah menuju lehernya dan Hangeng harus mengepalkan tangannya erat agar tak langsung membalikkan posisi mereka dan berakhir dengan ia 'memakan' Kyuhyun pada detik berikutnya.

Hangeng melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang begitu berkonsentrasi dengan leher dan dadanya, dan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meraih obat yang memang selalu ia letakkan di bawah bantalnya. Hangeng memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulutnya, dan dengan segera ia meraih wajah Kyuhyun, dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Hangeng segera meraup bibir mungil nan manis milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang kaget hanya pasrah saja menerima ciuman dari Hangeng. Perlahan Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Hangeng saat pria itu melumat bibir atasnya. Dan tanpa perlu bujuk rayu apapun, Kyuhyun langsung membuka kedua belah bibirnya, mempersilahkan lidah Hangeng untuk masuk dan mengeksplor bagian dalam mulutnya.

Hangeng tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu terlarut dalam ciuman mereka. Tangannya begerak menuju belakang kepala Kyuhyun dan mencengkeramnya erat, dan melancarkan aksinya yang sesungguhnya.

Tablet kecil yang sedari tadi Hangeng simpan di bawah lidahnya, kini mulai ia salurkan kepada Kyuhyun melalui ciuman mereka.

"Hhhmpp!" Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menyadari adanya sesuatu yang dimasukkan Hangeng lewat mulut langsung berusaha memberontak. Namun itu semua percuma karena tangan Hangeng yang berada di bagian belakang kepala Kyuhyun menahan kepala Kyuhyun erat hingga pemuda itu bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya sediktpun.

Merasa tak bisa mengerakkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun kini menggunakan lidahnya untuk menahan sesuatu-entah-apa yang berusaha dimasukkan Hangeng ke dalam mulutnya. Dan tak ayal, terjadi pertarungan sengit didalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Tapi di belahan dunia manapun juga, tak akan ada seorang uke yang bisa menahan dominasi dari seorang seme. Dan dengan Hangeng yang begitu manly dan begitu dominan, sudah dipastikan kalau Kyuhyun kalah telak dalam pergulatan lidah didalam mulutnya.

Hangeng melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah memastikan kalau tablet kecil itu sudah tertelan sempurna oleh Kyuhyun.

"Shit! Apa yang tadi kau masukkan, hah? Racun? Obat pelemas otot? Atau obat perangsang? Cih! Ternyata memang kau tak ada bedanya dengan _mereka_ semua!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal karena sesuatu-entah-apa yang telah berhasil Hangeng masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Hangeng mengernyitkan alis mendengar penuturan –bentakan- Kyuhyun tadi_. 'Mereka? Siapa yang Kyuhyun maksud dengan mereka? Dan mengenai racun, pelemas otot dan obat peragsang tadi...'_

Jujur saja Hangeng sangat penasaran dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia ingin tahu semua hal yang berkaitan dengan pemuda ini. Tapi sepertinya ini -situasi di mana Kyuhyun yang mengenakan pakaian minim dan masih berada di atasnya- bukan saat yang tepat.

Jadi, tangan Hangeng yang tadinya menahan belakang kepala Kyuhyun, kini beralih mengusap surai ikal kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Senyum yang tak kalah lembut pun ia sajikan untuk Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya kesal.

"Aku tak punya semua obat-obatan yang kau maksudkan," ucap Hangeng lembut. Sekarang tangan Hangeng yang satunya bergerak ke pinggang Kyuhyun dan menariknya lembut, hingga sekarang Kyuhyun masuk dalam dekapan hangat Hangeng. "Aku tahu kau lelah dengan ini semua. Jadi sekarang tidurlah." Lanjut Hangeng sambil kedua tangannya mengusap lembut kepala dan juga punggung Kyuhyun.

Mendapat belaian halus yang begitu penuh kasih itu membuat raut keras di wajah Kyuhyun menghilang. Apalagi kata-kata pria itu yang begitu penuh perhatian kepadanya. Apakah ia telah salah sangka pada pria ini? Mungkinkah... mungkinkah pria ini membelinya tanpa berniat untuk menjadikannya _sex doll _seperti yang selalu _mereka_ tekankan padanya?

Perlahan namun pasti, efek obat tidur yang diberikan Hangeng kepada Kyuhyun mulai terlihat. Pemuda manis itu merasakan kalau kelopak matanya mulai memberat,seakan memaksanya dengan lembut untuk memasuki dunia mimpi.

Samar-samar, Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan belaian lembut di punggung dan kepalanya, membuat Kyuhyun makin melesakkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Hangeng, mencari kenyamanan bagi dirinya.

Hangeng hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda manis itu, sambil mulai menyanyikan _lulaby_.

"Kau..benarkah berbeda..?" Dan dengan gumaman terakhir itu, Kyuhyun akhirnya meluncur masuk ke dunia mimpinya, meninggalkan Hangeng yang sedikit terpaku mendengar gumam lirih pemuda manis yang baru ia beli dengan harga gila-gilaan di pelelangan tadi.

Hangeng memperhatikan wajah manis pemuda yang sudah terlelap itu. Wajah polosnya memancarkan kedamaian nyata yang membuat Hangeng tak tahan untuk tak menyusurkan jemarinya ke pipi chubby itu. Saat menatap wajah polos itu, Hangeng kembali teringat wajah seduktif Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kuixian... sebenarnya seperti apa dirimu yang sebenarnya? Apa yang sudah kau lalui selama ini?" gumam Hangeng sambil terus menatap lekat wajah polos yang terlelap itu. Tanpa sadar, Hangeng menggerakkan kepalanya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke pipi chubby yang terlihat menggemaskan itu.

"Aish! Apa yang kulakukan?" kaget hangeng saat menyadari tindakan impuls yang ia lakukan tadi. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengecup Kyuhyun! Tapi tadi... semakin lama ia menatap wajah manis pemuda itu, ada bagian hatinya yang mendorongnya untuk mencicipi bagaimana rasa pemuda itu.

"Arrgh! Lebih baik aku tidur saja!" putus Hangeng pada dirinya sendiri, dan menyampirkan selimut pada tubuh Kyuhyun dan tubuhnya, sebelum pikirannya semakin merambat kemana-mana, dan berakhir dengan... akh, Hangeng sungguh tak ingin memikirkan itu semua!

Akhirnya Hangeng memejamkan matanya, dan lengannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh ringan di atasnya itu. Hangeng cukup heran mendapat kantuk yang begitu cepat menyerangnya begitu kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun menghampirinya. Padahal biasanya, ia harus meminum obat tidur –yang memang selalu ia siapkan di bawah bantalnya itu- minimal 2 tablet agar ia bisa terlelap. Tapi ia tak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang, prioritasnya sekarang adalah tidur, karena besok pagi ia masih harus bekerja.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Hangeng untuk menyusul Kyuhyun ke dalam mimpi, dan malam itu, kedua insan itu tertidur dengan lelap, dengan senyum yang –entah sengaja ataupun tidak- merekah di kedua bibir itu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Uuumh~ " Kyuhyun mengerang pelan saat merasakan sinar matahari perlahan mencapai wajahnya, membuatnya merasakan silau yang membuatnya terjaga dari tidurnya. Perlahan kelopak matanya mengerjap demi menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Hal pertama yang terlintas adalah 'Dimana ini?' . Dan detik berikutnya, otaknya yang lumayan jenius itu langsung menguarkan memori hari kemarin. 'Ah, aku berada di kamar..Han..geng? Aish, nama pria itu susah sekali dilafalkan! Han..Kyung! Ah! Hankyung! Untuk lidah korea sepertiku, lebih enak memanggilnya Hankyung! Oke, mulai sekarang kau akan kupanggil Hankyung saja!'

"Eh? Lalu, dimana Hankyung itu?" gumam Kyuhyun heran, karena sekarang ini hanya ada dirinya sendiri di kamar itu. Padahal harusnya ada pria itu di dalam kamar ini. Toh, ini kamar pria itu kan?

Dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Suara gemericik air yang berasal dari kamar mandi di balik pintu itu menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dan saat memikirkan pria itu, Kyuhyun kembali mengingat perlakuan Hankyung padanya semalam.

'Benarkah? Apa benar pria itu berbeda?' batin Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa sepenuhnya percaya pada Hankyung. Ia tahu sendiri, berapa nominal uang yang telah di keluarkan Hankyung untuk membelinya. Dan setelah mengeluarkan uang yang jumlahnya tak sedikit itu, sudah pasti pria itu akan meminta balasan yang setimpal padanya kan? Orang-orang di tempat pelelangan itu telah mendoktrinnya dengan _segala cara _untuk membuatnya mengerti dengan pasti kalau ia telah di beli nantinya, sudah pasti orang yang membelinya itu akan menggunakan tubuhnya untuk tempat pelampiasan seksual mereka. Dan dalam satu tahun, Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan berbagai _pelajaran_ –secara terpaksa- mengenai hal itu.

Pemikiran itu kembali membuat Kyuhyun mengambil tindakan. Ia melepaskan kemeja tipis yang ia pakai. Ia beranjak menuju lemari pakaian milik Hankyung, dan mengambil sehelai handuk kecil, dan mulai melepaskan _underwear_-nya, kemudian melilitkan handuk kecil itu ke pinggangnya.

Beruntungnya Kyuhyun saat itu karena ketika ia mencoba memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi milik Hankyung, ternyata pintu itu tak terkunci. Mungkin Hankyung tak menguncinya karena mengira Kyuhyun masih tidur dan belum akan bangun setelah ia selesai mandi.

Kyuhyun –yang hanya menggunakan selembar handuk kecil untuk menutupi daerah privatnya- dengan langkah pelan tanpa suara memasuki kamar mandi itu. Ia melangkah menuju Hankyung yang berdiri di bawah shower untuk membersihkan busa sabun yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun langsung bergerak maju dan memeluk tubuh kekar itu dari belakang. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tubuh Hankyung menegang dalam pelukannya. Hankyung langsung berbalik dan kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna mendapati Kyuhyunlah yang ternyata memeluknya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" sentak Hankyung sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun hingga pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Hankyung.

Crap!

Hankyung merutuki dirinya sendiri yang melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun hingga kini Hankyung bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang ini. Pemuda manis itu kini sepenuhnya telanjang, dengan hanya selembar handuk kecil yang menutupi area privatnya. Apalagi karena Kyuhyun tadi memeluk Hankyung yang berada di bawah shower, membuat pemuda manis itu juga ikut tersiram air. Kyuhyun sekarang ini terlihat sangat _sexy _dengan tubuh _naked_nya yang basah dengan air. Hankyung bisa melihat dengan jelas butiran-butiran air yang membasahi surai coklat pemuda itu jatuh dengan begitu menggodanya ke bahu telanjang pemuda itu. Dan mengikuti hukum gravitasi yang mengatur bumi ini, tetesan air itu kini meluncur turun ke dada Kyuhyun. Hankyung tak kuasa mengalihkan tatapannya pada tetesan air yang sekarang dengan tanpa dosanya meluncur turun melewati salah _nipple_ kanan Kyuhyun. Hankyung hanya bisa menelan ludahnya menatapi tetesan air itu yang kini berbelok dan bergabung dengan tetesan air lainnya, menuruni perut Kyuhyun yang putih dan begitu menggoda, dan tetesan air itu berhenti tepat di handuk kecil yang melingkar lembut di pinggang Kyuhyun.

Hankyung menghela nafasnya dengan berat setelah di suguhi pemandangan yang begitu membuat birahinya naik. Tubh Hankyung kembali menegang saat Kyuhyun menyentuhkan tangannya ke dada bidangnya dan berbisk pelan.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkannya. Lakukan dan miliki aku sepenuhnyahh~" bisik –desah- Kyuhyun pada Hankyung sambil memain-mainkan jarinya di dada Hankyung.

.

"..ar dari sini." Gumam Hankyung pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung karena ia tak begitu jelas mendengar suara Hankyung.

Hankyung menghela nafasnya pelan, dan sungguh ia bersyukur karena air shower yang dingin membantunya tetap sadar. "Kubilang, aku tak tertarik pada tubuhmu dan keluar dari sini ." Ucap Hankyung penuh penekanan, dan dengan sepenuh kesadaran, Hankyung mendorong Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu cepat-cepat ia mengunci pintu kamar mandi agar Kyuhyun tak lagi memasuki kamar mandi.

.

"Kalau kau tak tertarik pada tubuhku, lalu UNTUK APA KAU MEMBELIKU?" teriak Kyuhyun dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Sungguh, saat ini Kyuhyun merasa sangat frustasi dengan tindakan Hankyung, yang berada di luar nalarnya. Seharusnya, dengan tindakannya tadi, Hankyung akan tertarik dan itu akan membuktikan kalau sebenarnya Hankyung itu sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan mengenai masternya!

Tapi tindakan Hankyung yang diluar perkiraannya itu membuat semua logikanya buyar. Semua doktrin dan pemikiran yang sudah tertanam di dalam dirinya, dipatahkan dengan semua sikap yang ditunjukan Hankyung. Ia sangat tak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Hankyung yang di luar nalarnya itu, dan ini semua membuat Kyuhyun merasa ia tak lagi memiliki pegangan terhadap situasinya saat ini. Bagi serang Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu bersikap rasional, kondisi dimana otaknya taak mampu mengurai maksud tindakan Hankyung itu membuatnya -sebenarnya Ia sangat tak mau mengakui hal ini, hanya saja karena pada kenyataannya ia- merasa takut. Dan ketakutan yang timbul dalam dirinya itu membuat dirinya nampak begitu tak berdaya dan.. rapuh.

.

Hankyung yang mendengar teriakan frustasi dari Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Karena jujur saja, ia sendiri tak mengerti motif apa yang ada di balik tindakan gilanya yang mengeluarkan uang dengan nominal tak terduga hanya untuk membeli seorang pemuda yang tak ia kenal. Tapi ia sadar, dengan Ia diam begini, pasti akan membuat pemuda itu bingung dan tak mengerti.

Hankyung meraih 2 piyama mandi. Satu ia pakai untuk membalut tubuhnya, dan satunya ia sampirkan di lengan, dan kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Hatinya mencelos saat ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang duduk di lantai sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

Hankyung segera menghampiri pemuda itu dan menyampirkan piyama mandinya untuk menutupi tubuh _naked_ Kyuhyun. Ia meraih tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun dan mendudukkannya di tempat tidurnya. Dengan lembut ia menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Katakan padaku, Kuixian, apa yang berkecamuk dalam benakmu saat ini?" tanya Hankyung lembut.

"Untuk apa?" gumam Kyuhyun lirih. "Kalau kau tak tertarik dengan tubuhku, untuk apa kau membeliku?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Saat ini ia butuh jawaban. Ia butuh jawaban yang pasti kenapa pria didepannya ini mau membelinya, tapi tak bermaksud untuk menyetubuhinya.

"Kau tahu... bahkan aku sendiri sebenarnya tak tahu pasti kenapa aku membelimu." Ucap Hankyung pada akhirnya. Ia tahu kalau saat ini ia harus jujur, atau kalau tidak, pemuda di hadapannya ini tak akan bisa membuka hati untuknya.

"A—" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti karena Hankyung meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya. Isyarat untuk membuat Kyuhyun diam.

"Aku memang tak tahu pasti kenapa aku membelimu. Aku bukan homoseksual mesum yang membeli seorang pemuda hanya untuk melampiaskan nafsuku. Bahkan sebenarnya aku ke pelelangan itu hanya karena aku di tarik temanku kesana. Aku tak ada niat untuk membeli apapun di pelelangan itu, kau tahu?" Hankyung menghela nafasnya lagi sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Itu yang ada di pikiranku saat itu sampai sebelum aku melihatmu. Apa kau tahu, saat itu kau benar-benar membuatku hampir seperti orang gila." Hankyung menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan intens. Sementara Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itu, merasakan sesuatu yang menghangat di hatinya.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menghamburkan uang. Tapi demi membeli dirimu, aku bahkan sampai mengeluarkan uang senilai 50juta yuan untuk membelimu. Sungguh tak terduga sama sekali." Hankyung terkekeh pelan mengingat betapa gilanya ia semalam.

"Kenapa?" lirih Kyuhyun ketika mendengar semua ucapan Hankyung. Sungguh, mendengar semua kata-kata Hankyung membuat Kyuhyun semakin penasaran pada pria itu. Apa sebenarnya motif utama pria tampan itu membelinya?

"Kenapa? Aku juga tak tahu kenapa. Tapi saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku tak kuasa mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah lain. Wajah ini, sungguh sudah menjeratku dengan begitu kuatnya." Hankyung mengelus lembut kedua pipi bulat milik Kyuhyun. Kedua bola mata gelap milik Hankyung menatap lembut pada wajah manis Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tahu, amarahku langsung mencuat saat semua orang bisa melihat tubuh _naked_mu walaupun hanya melalui foto-foto. Dan saat itu juga kuputuskan, kalau aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang melihatmu dalam keadaan _naked_. Yah, dengan pemikiran itu, akhirnya aku membelimu." tutup Hankyung mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada pria yang telah dengan tololnya –begitu menurut Kyuhyun- mengeluarkan uang begitu banyaknya dengan alasan yang sangat tak masuk akal. Meski sebenarnya dalam hatinya timbul perasaan senang mendengar alasan Hankyung, tapi pemuda itu berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan bersikap sinis. Terlalu banyak menemui kesukaran hidup membuat Kyuhyun tak lagi bisa bersikap polos dan jujur seperti dulu lagi.

"Lalu sekarang, apa yang kau harapkan dariku setelah kau membeli dan memilikiku? Kalau berdasarkan penjelasanmu yang tak suka orang lain melihatku _naked_, apa itu berarti kalau kau menginginkanku selalu terlihat _naked_ di depanmu?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan pria homoseksual mesum, ah ralat, mungkin aku sekarang ini sudah menjadi pria homoseksual, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak semesum itu sampai ingin selalu melihatmu telanjang. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa merasa bebas, itu saja." Sahut hankyung santai.

Kedua iris coklat Kyuhyun membulat sempurna mendengar jawaban Hankyung yang sangat tak teduga itu.

"Kau mengeluarkan uang 50juta yuan, dan kau hanya ingin agar aku merasakan kebebasan. Dengan kata lain, kau tak meminta imbalan apapun dariku. Benar begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun mengulang jawaban Hankyung. Hankyung mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau sudah GILA?" seru Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ya. Mungkin bisa di bilang begitu juga." Hankyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun. "Dan kaulah, KuiXian, yang membuatku gila."

Merasa percakapan mereka telah berakhir, Hankyung beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil setelan kerjanya. Pria matang itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian, karena 30menit lagi sudah waktunya ia bekerja.

Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah Hankyung saat melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam. Meskipun dari jarak yang tidak dekat, Hankyung masih bisa melihat adanya semburat kemerahan yang timbul di kedua pipi Kyuhyun, dan itu membuat Hankyung –entah kenapa- merasa senang.

.

.

.

"KuiXian, aku berangkat ke kantor dulu. Kau tak apa kan, kalau kutinggal sendiri?" tanya Hankyung perhatian, namun malah terkesan memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti anak berusia 10 tahun saja. Dan jujur, itu membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, master. Ah, dan jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu,master, siapa tahu saja nanti aku lari dari sini." Sinis Kyuhyun. Hankyung hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang terkesan sinis, namun karena ucapan sinis itu dipadu dengan wajah manis yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut, membuat Hankyung malah merasa gemas dengan pemuda manis itu.

"Ya, ya. Kau sudah bukan anak kecil, jadi aku tahu kalau kau pasti tak akan kabur, mengingat kau ada di tempat asing, right?" ucap Hankyung santai sambil mulai berjalan ke arah pintu apartement miliknya. "Ah, dan jangan panggil aku master. Panggil langsung dengan namaku saja. Hangeng." Tambahnya lagi.

"Tak mau. Namamu itu terlalu sulit untuk kulafalkan. Kalau memaska untuk memanggil nama saja, aku akan memanggilmu Hankyung. Itu lebih enak di lidah korea milikku."

"Ya, terserahmu sajalah , sekarang kau kutinggal dulu. Semua keperluan sudah ada di dalam. Kau bisa nonton tv untuk menghabiskan waktu. Dan kalau kau lapar, semua bahan makanan sudah siap di dalam kulkas. Masak saja , aku berangkat dulu, Kui—"

"Kyuhyun!" potong Kyuhyun cepat, membuat Hankyung menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Eh?"

"Kyuhyun. Itu nama Koreaku. Aku tak suka di panggil KuiXian, itu membuat telingaku gatal karena rasanya aneh sekali."

Hankyung terkekeh pelan mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Oke. Kalau bgitu, aku berangkat dulu, Kyuhyun."

"Ne, ne."

.

.

.

"Haaaah~" Hankyung menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya ke atas tempat tidur miliknya. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Bukan, bukan karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk –karena itu bisa ia selesaikan dengan rapi- tetapi karena pemuda manis yang tinggal bersamanya itu.

Bagaimana ia tidak merasa capek, bayangkan saja, ia hampir mati berdiri saat pulang dari kantornya, dan mendapati dapur apartementnya hancur berantakan bagai habis di terpa badai. Alat masak berjatuhan di lantai yang penuh dengan air dan entah kotoran apalagi yang melekat di lantai dapurnya itu. Perasaan takut menyelimutinya. Bagaimana kalau yang membuat dapur berantakan itu adalah perampok kejam, yang akhirnya melukai Kyuhyun?

Dan setelahnya –setelah menemukan dan mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun- perasaan kaget dan shocknya sirna, digantikan tawa membahana, yang membuat sang empu pembuat kerusuhan di dapurnya itu merengut kesal. Karena bagaimana lagi, Hankyung sungguh tak bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar penuturan namja manis itu kalau dapurnya berantakan seperti itu karena pemuda manis itu berniat memasak. Padahal pemuda manis itu hanya berniat membuat Ramyun dengan telur saja, namun akibatnya dapurnya jadi seperti kapal pecah saja.

Akhirnya Hankyung memanggil _cleaning service,_ dan sementara apartementnya di bersihkan, Hankyung mengajak Kyuhyun keluar ke pusat perbelanjaan. Hankyung tentu sangat menyadari kalau hari itupun Kyuhyun mengenakan baju bekasnya, dan itu membuat Hankyung ingin membelikan Kyuhyun seluruh perlengkapan hidup yang ia butuhkan, termasuk baju dan aksesoris seperti sepatu.

Seharusnya kegiatan mari-kita-belikan-Kyuhyun-baju berjalan damai sentosa sampai kemudian mereka –Hankyung dan Kyuhyun- bertemu dengan Zhou Mi yang juga tengah pergi bersama Henry.

Akhirnya, niatan Hankyung yang semulanya hanya memperkirakan waktu maksimal satu jam untuk mencarikan seluruh perlengapan hidup untuk Kyuhyun, jadi diperpanjang hingga kurang-lebih empat jam! Hankyung sepenuhnya menyalahkan teman masa kecilnya –Zhou Mi- atas tambahan waktu 3jam itu. Pria bersurai merah berbadan super tinggi itu menarik Henry dan Kyuhyun kesana-kemari, membuat kedua makhluk manis itu seperti model yang mencoba berbagai jenis baju, di berbagai toko pakaian. Alhasil Hankyung dan Kyuhyun pulang dalam keadaan lelah sambil membawa –entah berapa puluh kantung- hasil belanjaan mereka.

Saat itu waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 10 malam, dan sebenarnya Hankyung ingin langsung merebahkan badannya dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Namun niatan itu sirna saat telinganya mendengar suara perut dari pemuda manis yang wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna menahan malu itu.

Hankyung yang tak tega membiarkan Kyuhyun kelaparan –disamping kenyataan bahwa ia juga belum makan- , akhirnya pergi ke dapur dan membuat nasi goreng Beijing keahliannya. Mereka berdua memakan nasi goreng buatan Hankyung dengan lahap, meski sebenarnya Hankyung lebih banyak menatap wajah imut Kyuhyun yang memakan nasi goreng buatannya dengan wajah lahap sih.

.

"Aaah... so tired. Kurasa malam ini aku bisa tidur tanpa menggunakan obat tidur itu." Hankyung memposiskan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin dan mulai mmejamkan kedua matanya. Sungguh, tubuhnya merasa sangat lelah saat ini, dan ia ingin segera terbuai ke alam mimpi yang tenang dan damai.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Karena sudah hampir setengah jam Hankyung memejamkan matanya, ia masih saja belum bisa terlelap. Hankyung sudah akan meraih obat tidur di bawah bantalnya saat—

TOK! TOK! TOK!

-sebuah ketukan menginterupsinya. Hankyung mengerutkan alisnya karena sungguh, ia merasa _de javu_ dengan keadaan ini. Ketukan pada pintu kamarnya di malam hari, dengan hanya ada Kyuhyun yang tinggal bersamanya.

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak ku kunci." Hankyung tak beranjak dari posisinya yang tengah tiduran di tempat tidurnya karena tubuhnya sudah memprotes mengenai rasa lelah yang ditanggung. Pintu terbuka dan nampaklah kepala Kyuhyun menyembul dari pintu.

-oh, oke, Sungguh, perasaan _de javu_ itu makin menguat sekarang.

"Ya Kyuhyun. Ada ap—" ucapan Hankyung terhenti seketika saat akhirnya Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya seutuhnya. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hankyung berseru keras melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan kearahnya.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

Kekekekekeke~ Author balik lagi bawa lanjutannya HanKyu ini! Gimana? Penempatan TBC-nya pas banget kan? HAhahahah, author emang jenius! #dibakar reader

Oh, ya, sekedar penjelasan aja ya, disini, karena pakai sudut pandang orang ketiga, Kyuhyun di sebut sebagai Kyuhyun, sedangkan Hankyung yang saat itu belum tau nama korea Kyuhyun, teetep manggil Kyuhyun dengan panggilan KuiXian, oke?

Dan nama Hangeng berubah menjadi Hankyung, karena menyesuaikan Kyuhyun yang memang berniat memanggil nama Hangeng dengan nama koreanya, Hankyung, Oke?

Nah, sekarang waktunya bales review~

Kim Min Lee : gomawo ud review~ . Yupz! karena author pecinta uke!Kyu, author ada niat buat bikin ff dimana Kyu jadi uke~ .Ah, soal umur, bakal di jelasin di chappie berikutnya~

jjynh3 : gomawo ud review~ . Iya, Han-gege kan emang gantle. Beruntung banget si Kyu yang jadi uke-nya! Rated M? Oh, tentu aja~! #yadong mode On

Yuri Masochist :gomawo ud review~ . Nih, nih, author kasih chappie dua-nya. Soal slave, d ff ini author bikin Hankyungnya gentle koq.. jadi sebagai slave, Kyuhyun nggak bakal di macem2in gitu.. hehehehe..

Meong : gomawo ud review~ . ah, itu kan awalnya aja si Kyu dingin.. yang ada malah si Kyu maen sosor aja ke Han-gege tuh.. Iya, ff yewook ud apdet, habis ini kan mw apdet yg hoMin... ukh..utang author lumayan juga.. #pundung di pojokan

HiMi Duckbutt : gomawo ud review~ . Iya nih, author suka ukeKyu, dan beruntungnya, Hankyung jadi cast pertama yang menyemei Kyu~ . Ini ud lanjut, chingu..

BabyGGyu: gomawo ud review~ . Iya, Han-gege gila gara2 Kyu tuh, makanya berani beli Kyu seharga 50juta Yuan alias 75M! Iya, Han-gege nggak asal maen 'makan' Kyu koq.. "makan' di chappie depan aja yah..

kyuNa: gomawo ud review~ IYa, Kyu berani banget tuh!Dan mai berani lagi wktu di kamar mandi! Iyaa.. author jg udah nahan Han-gege sekuatnya biar nggak langsung 'makan' Kyu koq..

rizkyeonhae: gomawo ud review~ . Ne, na do saranghae~ tapi author lebih cinta sama hanKyu sih#kicked. Iya, emang Han-gege itu seme paling gentle deh! Oke, ni ud apdet chingu~

cha cha: gomawo ud review~ . Iya nih, author juga susah nemuin ff HanKyu, makanya akhirnya author bikin sendiri deh. Ahahahak~ soal TBC, itu emang hobi author yg motong di saat paling asyik~

KyuLuphHanMinWon : gomawo ud review~ . Iya ning chingu, langsung author kasih lanjutannya~!

dae hyun : gomawo ud review~ . Iya, saran diterima, cz emang author niatnya bikin Kyu jatuh cintrong duu ama Han-gege, baru mau ehemNCehem.

cassielf : gomawo ud review~ Aaw, makasih ya ud ngingetin~ Iya, sebenernya author mau full pake Kyuhyun, tapi karena di ambil dari udut pandang Hankyung yang belom tau nama korea Kyuhyun, jadi author campur pake Kuixian. Jadi terasa aneh ya chappie satu kemaren? Mianhae~ Tapi ud author perbaiki di chappie ini deh~ MinKyu? Siap!

evil princess : gomawo ud review~ . Iya, nih author kasi lanjutannya~

maknaelovers : gomawo ud review~ . Iya! Author juga g terima kalo babyKyu ampe di grepe2 sama om2 gendut nan mesum itu! sudah apdet nih chingu~

nieniekyukyu : gomawo ud review~ . Iya, babyKyu sexy banget tuh! Author aja sampe mimisan bayanginnya! Eh? sampe babayKyu punya baby? Hmm...author pikir dulu deh, siapa cast yang cocok buat jadi babynya babyKyu

Kyuminjoong : gomawo ud review~ . Ahahahaha~ gimana yah chingu, masalahnya Kyu itu kan seme oke, Uke pantes banget.. Oke! udah athor apdet nih chingu~

Park Hyo Ra : gomawo reviewnya saeng~ . Iya, akhirnya eon bikin GengKyu-nya nih... Mana habis GengKyu di publish, kepincut ama HoMin pula... *sigh*... Oh, bau rate M ya? *endus2* kagak tuh... tapi emang author rencana bikin NC sih~ Kan authornya seyadong readernya~

kangkyumi : gomawo ud review~ . Iya nih, author kasi lanjtannya~

cho tika hyun : gomawo d review~ . Iya chingu, ini author apdet chappie ~ Karena ini cuma Threeshot, jadi author nggak bakal biarin ni fic terbegkalai deh! yaksok!

Azi CloudYesungiElf : gomawo ud review~ . Ahahahaha~ Kyu keliatan OOC yak? Jadi malu.. Iya nih, udah author apdet chap ~

KyuMinnie : gomawo ud review~ . Iya nih, author suka crack pair..hehehe.. Iya, author bikin HanKyu buat yang pertama cz author kangen banget ama Han-gege TT^TT . Oke, sudah di lanjut ini chingu~

park soohee : gomawo ud review~ . Iya tuh, si Kyu ama Henry di lelang.. kalo beneran, author juga mau beli tuh!#dibakar SparKyu ama Strings . Oke, uda di lanjut chingu~

someone : goawo ud review~ . Ah? Kurang pendalaman karakternya ya? Iya, author coba lebih di tekankan ke perasaan para cast nih. Gimana? masih kurang juga ya? T^T . Naik rate? Of course di setujui!

Yuki-onna : gomawo ud review~ . Iya nih, jarang ada pair HanKyu nih.. makanya akhirnya author bikin aja sendiri buat kepuasan author..hehehehe... Oke! Author lanjutin koq ff ini sampe tamat. gomawo~

RosaHeartfilia : gomawo ud review~ . Belum koq.. belum keluar NCnya..hihihihi... Oke, sudah di lanjut nih~

Choi ha rin : gomawo ud review~ . Ahahahaha~iya, author juga teracuni ff HanKyu dari author favorite author(?) . Oke, sudah author lanjut nih~

cloudcindy : gomawo ud review~ . Gapapa koq, kan akhirnya Henry keeli sama Zhou Mi, dan Kyu di beli sama Han-gege~jadi semua aman sentosa~ . Oke, sudah do lanjut nih chingu~

Cho Sangmi : gomawo ud review~ . Ahahahahahk~ iya, in ud authr lanjut~ masi penasaran nggak, sama lnjutannya ini?

Saeko Hichoru : gomawo ud review~ . salam kenal juga chingu~ aigooo~ jeongmal gomawo ud mau baca dan suka sama ff author ini~ *kasi babyKyu #digampar Han-gege+SparKyu . Ini udah di apdet chingu~

ninamum itha : gomawo ud review~ . Hihihihi, iya tuh, Kyu godain Han-gege sampe DUA KALI! dasar babyKyu nakal! Ini udah di apdet chingu~

Enno KimLee : gomawo ud review~ . Iya nih, Han-gege sekarang kaya kayaknya. Ahahahaha~ Kyu nakal godain Han-gege tuh.. sampe da kali pula!eh, MWO? apdet 2 chappie sekaligus? Haduh.. author masi banyak hutang nih chingu.. #kabur

VitaMinnieMin : gomawo ud review~ . Iya, kan emang si Kyu minta di rape~ Ini bau perbudakannya nggak terlalu kerasa chingu, soalnya athor nggak tega ngancurn image gentle punya Han-gege.. Naik rate? boleh deh.. Iya, perfect life-nya nggak bakal author tinggali koq, kan apdetnya urut~

KimHanKyu : gomawo ud review~ . Iya, ini author kasi chappie duanya nih~ Oke, ternyata reader saya ada yang punya kemampuan meramal! Soalnya Han-gege kan gentle, jadi nggak mw grepe2 Kyu kalo belom jadian..

DeKyu : gomawo ud review~. Ahahahaha~ asyik juga kan kalo yg ngeet itu yang uke~ Ini ud author apdet chingu~

RyeoViieKyuu : gomawo ud review~ Iya chingu, ini udah author apdet nih~

noonacomplicated : gomawo ud review~ . Akh! Jangan dibayangin, ntar jadinya mimisan kayak author~! ud di apdet nih chingu~

.

Haah, udah selesai bales reviewnya~

Jeongmal gomawo buat para reader yang udah sudi mereview ff abal author~ Biarpun dari review2 reader sekalian, bisa author simpulkan kalo kebanyakan reader disini itu yadong tingkat dewa! Hahahahaha #ditimpukin reader

Oke, oke,karena banyak yang req naekin rate, chappie terakhir depan, bakal author keluarin NCannya HanKyu!

Da seperti biasa, athor sengaja naruh TBC di tempat yang tepat~

Sooo, buat yang pada penasaran kelanjutan ff ini -atau kelanjutan adegan NCan HanKyu- , author minta reviewnya lagi pleeaasseeee~~~


	3. Chapter 3

_._

_._

_._

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

_-sebuah ketukan menginterupsinya. Hankyung mengerutkan alisnya karena sungguh, ia merasa de javu dengan keadaan ini. Ketukan pada pintu kamarnya di malam hari, dengan hanya ada Kyuhyun yang tinggal bersamanya._

"_Masuklah, pintunya tidak ku kunci." Hankyung tak beranjak dari posisinya yang tengah tiduran di tempat tidurnya karena tubuhnya sudah memprotes rasa lelah yang ditanggung. Pintu terbuka dan nampaklah kepala Kyuhyun menyembul dari pintu._

_-oh, oke, Sungguh, perasaan de javu itu makin menguat sekarang._

"_Ya Kyuhyun. Ada ap—" ucapan Hankyung terhenti seketika saat akhirnya Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya seutuhnya. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hankyung berseru keras melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan kearahnya._

.

.

.

**_Kebahagiaanmu._**

**_Hanya itulah yang kuharapkan._**

**_Will you let me make you happy... for now... and forever?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Presented By : Ela-Kyuhyunnie**

**Pairing : GengKyu / HanKyu / Tan Hangeng X Cho Kyuhyun**

**slight : Zhoury**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Rated : M for this Chapter**

**Warning : NC 21! SMUT kurang greget! LEMON kurang asem! YAOI! Boys Love! Typo's, Cerita kepanjangan cz word countnya sampe 11,747! (chap terpanjang yang pernah author buat nih!)**

**.**

.

.

.

"Hankyung." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil berjalan pelan memasuki kamar Hankyung yang sudah menatapnya dengan mata membulat sempurna. Bagaimana Hankyung tak bersikap seperti itu kalau kali ini, Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya hanya menggunakan selembar handuk kecil yang melilit pinggangnya dan hanya menutupi tepat di area privatnya saja.

_Ya Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini? _ Teriak Hankyung frustasi di dalam hatinya, ketika –lagi-lagi— Ia di suguhi pemandangan yang amat sangat mengharuskannya menahan seluruh tubuhnya untuk tidak langsung menerjang tubuh basah yang terlihat sangat_ sexy_ dengan hanya ada selembar handuk kecil yang menutupi tubuh yang –Hankyung yakin—dalam keadaan polos itu.

Eh, tapi tunggu—

_-basah?_

Kembali Hankyung menelusuri tubuh Kyuhyun –dan demi Tuhan, Hankyung benar-benar harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan dirinya tetap diam di atas tempat tidurnya—dan memang, tubuh putih dan mulus Kyuhyun itu terlihat sangat basah. Dan surai kecoklatan itu kini juga basah, menitikkan air yang makin membuat tubuh Hankyung panas-dingin, memuji sekaligus mengutuk keadaan Kyuhyun yang pasti membuat semua seme yang ada di dunia tergiur dengan 'santapan' yang ada di depan mereka.

"Hankyung." Panggil Kyuhyun lagi, yang membuat Hankyung memfokuskan dirinya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Maksud hati Hankyung memfokuskan diri menatap wajah Kyuhyun saja adalah agar ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya, namun ketika menatap wajah itu...

_...ya Tuhan, begitu sayangkah kau pada namja ini, hingga membuatnya begini sempurna?_

-sangat sempurna untuk menggoda seluruh namja yang berstatus seme di dunia ini. Ya, mana mungkin ada yang bisa menolak seseorang yang memiliki wajah manis sempurna milik Kyuhyun? Wajah yang memiliki sepasang onyx gelap yang membuatmu terjerumus ke dalamnya, tanpa memiliki keinginan untuk keluar dari jerat pesonanya. Ditambah dengan pipi yang bulat sempurna, dengan kulit seputih salju yang begitu lembut, namun terlihat begitu kenyal dan begitu menggoda untuk di gigit, di cubit dan di ciumi setiap detiknya.

Jika kau terus menelusurinya, maka sudah pasti tatapan matamu akan terhenti pada sepasang bibir merah merona seperti buah cherry, yang sangat sintal dan basah, yang pastinya akan sangat manis dan nikmat jika di jilat dan dilumat dengan gairah yang memuncak. Apalagi ketika terdengar suara desahan dan erangan dari bibir itu—

"Hankyung?" seru Kyuhyun kesal karena sedari tadi Hankyung malah terdiam dan memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tak ia mengerti.

"Y-y-ya?" gagap Hankyung yang berusaha memfokuskan diri pada apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh Kyuhyun, bukan fokus pada sepasang bibir sintal yang menge—

_-Oke, stop it, Hankyung! Focus!_

"Ke-kenapa, Kyu? Ada apa?" tanya Hankyung setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Oh, beruntunglah dulu ayahnya selalu mengajarkan mengenai ketenangan dan pengendalian diri yang kuat pada Hankyung, hingga ia tak langsung main serang pada namja manis itu.

"Bolehkah aku mandi disini?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kenapa dengan kamar mandi di kamarmu?"

"Apa kau tak bisa lihat penampilanku? Kalau aku bisa mandi sendiri di kamarku, aku tak akan kesini. Tadi aku sedang mandi, dan baru separuh jalan, showernya langsung mati begitu saja." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Mandi sebelum tidur adalah ritual rutinnya, atau dia tak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Bagi seorang Kyuhyun, mandi malam itu seperti obat tidur baginya, karena begitu selesai mandi malam, kantuk akan langsung menyergapnya di manapun juga. Jadinya, sangat mengesalkan bagi Kyuhyun kalau ia tak bisa melanjutkan mandinya, dan akhirnya ia nekat saja datang ke kamar Hankyung dan minta ijin mandi di kamar mandinya.

"Oh, silahkan. Pakai saja kamar mandiku." Sahut Hankyung sambil kembali merapikan selimutnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Nah. Terima kasih." Sambut Kyuhyun senang dengan senyum yang merekah manis di bibir menggodanya itu. Tanpa menengok kembali kepada Hankyung yang terpana akan senyumnya itu, Kyuhyun langsung melenggang santai masuk ke kamar mandi. Tak ia sadari kalau Hankyung terus memperhatikan punggung dan seluruh tubuh belakang Kyuhyun, sampai akhirnya pintu kamar mandilah yang memisahkan tubuh Kyuhyun dari pandangan Hankyung.

Hankyung menghela nafasnya dengan berat setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Ia meraba dada kirinya, merasakan betapa cepatnya jantungnya berdetak hanya karena seorang pemuda manis bernama Kyuhyun.

"Kau membuatku gila, Kyuhyun." Gumam Hankyung lirih sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidur sekaligus menenangkan degup jantungnya.

.

.

.

"Segarnyaaa~ " seru Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang setelah ia bisa menyelesaikan mandi malamnya. Sekarang ini moodnya begitu bagus karena badannya terasa segar setelah bisa menyelesaikan mandinya. Dengan begini, ia akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak!

Namun senyumnya sedikit memudar ketika melihat Hankyung yang bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hankyung?" panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Sedikit berharap kalau yang ia panggil tak menyahuti panggilannya, jadi Kyuhyun bisa tenang karena pria itu pastinya sudah tertidur.

"Ya?"

Dan sepertinya memang Tuhan hampir tak pernah berpihak padanya. Buktinya, kini Hankyung membuka mata dan malah menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Sepertinya memang Hankyung belum tertidur.

"Kau... tidak tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Huuufth... Aku tak bisa tidur, Kyu." Jawab Hankyung, yang memunculkan tanya di benak Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya memang aku tak akan bisa lepas dari obat tidur." Gumam Hankyung lirih, yang ternyata masih tertangkap pendengaran Kyuhyun.

'_Obat tidur?'_ Ingatan Kyuhyun melayang cepat pada kejadian semalam. Dimana Hankyung memberinya obat tidur untuk membuatnya tertidur paksa. _'Apa itu artinya, dia memang selalu mengkonsumsi obat tidur?'_ batin Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Apa kau tak tahu kalau obat tidur itu berakibat buruk kalau di konsumsi terus menerus?" ucap Kyuhun dengan nada sinis, meskipun hatinya begitu khawatir dengan pria di depannya itu.

_Khawatir?_

Ya, namja manis bernama Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang bertipe mudah khawatir. Namun karena ia memiliki ego dan gengsi yang tinggi, maka ia mengungkapkannya dengan cara yang kasar.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, tanpa itu aku tak akan bisa tidur." Sahut Hankyung sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia membalikkan badannya sedikit untuk meraih bantalnya, dan mengambil botol kecil yang berisikan obat tidur rutinnya. Tak menyadari kalau namja manis yang ia sukai itu tengah memasang wajah gusar. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat melangkah mendekati Hankyung dan merebut botol itu.

"Jangan minum ini lagi!" Ucapnya tak berkenan.

"Kenap—Ya Tuhan, Kyu! Pakailah dulu bajumu!"

Hankyung melotot tak percaya menyadari keadaan Kyuhyun yang sekarang berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun sekarang hanya mengenakan selembar handuk kecil yang tadi, dan handuk itu sedikit tersingkap –karena tadi Kyuhyun berjalan cepat-cepat menghampiri Hankyung—dan memperlihatkan kulit mulusnya yang membuat Hankyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Menurutnya, tak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya sekarang. Toh, mereka sesama laki-laki, dan bukannya Hankyung sudah pernah melihatnya dengan keadaan yang sama seperti sekarang?

Hankyung menghela nafas panjang melihat Kyuhyun yang memasang tampang innocent seperti itu. "Memangnya kau tak kedinginan dengan sehelai handuk itu saja? Dan yang pasti, aku tak ingin kau sakit karena berpakaian minim di malam hari." Ucap Hankyung lembut. Yah, alasan yang separuh jujur dan separuh bohong. Ia memang khawatir dengan kesehatan Kyuhyun, tapi yang pasti, ia lebih khawatir lagi kalau ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan dirinya leih lama lagi kalau terus-terusan disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat nafsunya mencuat.

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi aku bawa obat ini bersamaku." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat dan langsung melesat keluar dari kamar Hankyung dengan membawa botol yang berisikan obat tidur itu, meninggalkan Hankyung yang –lagi-lagi—hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Hankyung... kau sudah tidur?" bisik Kyuhyun lirih sambil membuka pintu kamar Hankyung dengan pelan.

"Belum. Sudah kubilang kan, aku tak bisa tidur." Sahut Hankyung sambil tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa, terlihat begitu ceria dan kekanakan baginya.

Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki kamar Hankyung sambil membawa sebuah mug yang ia pegang dengan hati-hati. Dan kali ini, Hankyung harus terpana untuk kesekian kalinya melihat penamilan Kyuhyun. Bukan, bukan karena Kyuhyun mengenakan sesuatu yang tipis dan minim, tapi karena pemuda manis itu sekarang mengenakan piyama baby blue yang longgar dan sedikit kebesaran, tapi malah membuat Kyuhyun terlihat manis, ah salah, amat sangat manis bagi Hankyung.

'_Rasanya aku kembali jatuh cinta pada pemuda manis itu,'_ batin Hankyung sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang ditatap lembut itu malah berdebar melihat betapa teduh tatapan mata dan senyum milik Hankyung.

"Ini, untukmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan mug yang ia bawa itu pada Hankyung.

"Apa ini, Kyu?" tanya Hankyung sambil menerima tempat minum itu dan melihat isinya.

"Susu. Minuman yang mengandung tryptophan, yaitu asam amino yang mempunyai efek sedatif hingga bisa membuat mengantuk." jelas Kyuhyun dengan yakin.

Hankyung tersenyum dan meminum susu buatan Kyuhyun, meski dalam hatinya ia tetap yakin kalau ini tak akan berhasil. Pasalnya, Hankyung sudah mencoba berbagai cara agar bisa membuatnya tidur, namun tetap saja tak bisa menghilangkan insomnianya.. Dan minum susu juga salah satu metode yang sudah pernah ia coba, namun hasilnya nihil, dan lagi-lagi ia kembali lagi pada obat tidur.

Hankyung meletakkan mug yang telah kosong itu ke nakas, dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk di sofa. "Kurasa ini tak akan berhasil, Kyu. Aku sudah pernah mencobanya dan tet—kau mau apa Kyu?" seru Hankyung saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan santainya naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Hankyung.

"Menemanimu tidur." Sahut Kyuhyun singkat. Ia menyamankan posisinya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Hankyung. "Dulu nenekku pernah bercerita kalau kakekku juga tak bisa tidur tanpa obat tidur, dan nenekku selalu memeluk kakekku seperti ini, membagi kehangatan tubuhnya hingga kakekku akhirnya bisa tertidur. Kau tahu, menurut teori nenekku, orang akan bisa tidur kalau di sampingnya ada sesuatu yang hangat." Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Hakyung dan mulai memejamkan matanya. "Nah, tidurlah, karena aku juga sudah mengantuk."

Hankyung tak bisa berkata-kata melihat betapa seenaknya sendiri sikap Kyuhyun itu. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari Kyuhyun, tapi nihil. Pemuda itu begitu keras kepala dan memeluk pinggang Hankyung dengan erat. _Huufth_, Hankyung sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Obat tidurnya sekarang berada di tangan Kyuhyun dan entah diletakkan dimana. Lagipula, tubuhnya sudah begitu kelelahan, dan ini juga sudah tengah malam. Sepertinya memang tak ada pilihan bagi Hankyung selain mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Hankyung benar-benar merebahkan tubuhnya, dan menatap Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya.

_Cantik_

Tanpa sadar, Hankyung ikut melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun sambil tak lepas menatap wajah manis dan cantik milik Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat polos. Debaran-debaran haluspun mulai ia rasakan dari pusat kehidupannya. Debaran yang selalu muncul ketika ia bersama sosok manis ini—minus kelakuan Kyuhyun yang terkadang membuat jantungnya hampir copot tentunya. "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Kyuhyun..."

"_Wǒ ài nǐ_," lirih Hankyung saat manik matanya terus menelusuri tiap senti wajah manis Kyuhyun. Ia kecup perlahan pipi kenyal pemuda itu, dan mulai mencoba memejamkan mata, menyusul Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Hankyung untuk merasakan kantuk menyerangnya. Kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada dalam pelukannya membuatnya rileks dan nyaman, mengakibatkannya memasuki dunia mimpinya dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

.

"A-apa katanya tadi?" sebuah suara memecah keheningan di dalam kamar Hankyung. Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda yang seharusnya sudah tertidur itu kini membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampilkan sepasang iris kecoklatan yang kini diliputi tumpukan perasaan yang sedang bergolak di hati sang pemilik.

"A-ap-apa...barusan dia mengatakan..._ Wǒ ài nǐ_?" lirih Kyuhyun menatap wajah Hankyung yang terlelap damai. Matanya terasa panas ketika mengingat bisikan Hankyung yang ia dengar sesaat sebelum pria itu tertidur lelap.

_Wǒ ài nǐ... means... I love you, rite?_

"Kau... apakah kau sungguh-sungguh...?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari sepasang mata indahnya.

.

.

"_Kau tahu... bahkan aku sendiri sebenarnya tak tahu pasti kenapa aku membelimu."_

_._

"_Kenapa? Aku juga tak tahu kenapa. Tapi saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku tak kuasa mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah lain. Wajah ini, sungguh sudah menjeratku dengan begitu kuatnya."_

_._

"_Aku hanya ingin kau bisa merasa bebas, itu saja."_

_._

"_Dan kaulah, Kuixian, yang membuatku gila."_

.

.

"...benarkah? benarkah kau... mencintaiku dan mengharapkan kebahagiaanku?" Kyuhyun terisak lemah. Menanggalkan topeng keras dan dinginnya yang menutupi kerapuhannya selama ini. "Hankyung... bolehkah aku...? Bolehkah aku berharap... padamu?"

Pemuda itu kini menangis dengan air mata yang mengalir deras –meskipun hanya isak lirih yang terdengar—menumpahkan seluruh perasaan sedih dan sakit yang telah sejak lama ia rasakan, namun tak pernah ia luapkan.

"Hiks... bolehkan aku... bersandar padamu...?" lirih Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Hankyung terbangun dengan perasaan yang sangat ringan. Tidurnya malam itu terasa sangat lelap dan sangat menyenangkan. Tak pernah sebelumnya, ia mendapatkan ketenangan dan kedamaian dalam tidurnya.

Dan rasanya pagi itu makin sempurna untuk Hankyung, karena ketika ia bangun, wajah manis Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap, menyapanya. Membuat senyum Hankyung langsung merekah, membuat ketampanannya terlihat makin sempurna. Memancarkan kebahagiaan yang absolut.

Lagipula, memangnya siapa juga yang tak akan merasa bahagia, ketika kau membuka mata dan disambut dengan wajah manis dari seseorang yang kau cintai? Apalagi di tambah dengan kenyataan kalau lengan orang yang kau cinta itu melingkar erat di tubuhmu.

Oh, rasanya Hankyung akan rela kalaupun ia meninggal detik ini juga.

"Uumhh..." Kyuhyun yang merasakan sinar matahari telah mengusik tidurnya pun mulai mengumpulkan kesadaran dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Pemandangan berupa wajah tampan Hankyung yang menatapnya dengan lembut membuat Kyuhyun merasa ingin kembali menangis.

Hankyung selalu menatapnya dengan lembut. Amat sangat lembut, seakan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling berharga baginya. Dan itu menimbulkan efek besar bagi Kyuhyun. Tak pernah ia berpikir kalau akan ada orang yang menatapnya dengan begitu lembutnya...

Ia pikir tak akan ada...

"K-Kyu? A-ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis begitu?" panik Hankyung ketika melihat setetes air mata mengalir dari sepasang mata bening itu. Hankyung mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu, takut kalau Kyuhyun malah membencinya karena ia bertindak seenaknya. Namun, melihat tak adanya reaksi apapun dari Kyuhyun, Hankyung meletakkan tangannya pada pipi Kyuhyun. Jemarinya mengusap lembut sudut mata Kyuhyun yang mengalirkan air mata.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Kyu?" tanya Hankyung lembut sambil terus mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun yang basah karena air mata Kyuhyun.

"..hiks... Bagaimana bisa...?" lirih Kyuhyun di sela isakannya.

"Hmm?" bingung Hankyung mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang tak begitu jelas baginya.

"Bagaimana bisa... kau mencintaiku, Hankyung? Kau bahkan... kau bahkan tak tahu siapa aku..."

Hankyung tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia membenarkan pemikirannya kalau pemuda di depannya ini memang memendam begitu banyak rasa sakit. Dan Hankyung bersumpah kalau ia akan selalu bersikap lembut dan akan membuat wajah yang kini penuh air mata itu berganti dengan tawa.

"Aku mencintaimu karena hatiku berkata demikian, Kyuhyun. Hatiku berkiblat padamu, meski hanya namamu saja yang aku tahu." Hankyung menatap sepasang iris coklat yang telah memenjarakannya dengan kunci yang telah hilang. "Katakan padaku, Kyuhyun. Beri tahu aku siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun, dan aku pasti akan tetap mecintaimu dengan kadar yang tak akan berkurang sedikitpun." Lanjut Hankyung dengan yakin.

Kyuhyun menatap Hankyung dengan tak percaya. Benarkah ada pria seperti Hankyung ini? Pria yang berkata dengan yakinnya kalau ia akan mencintai Kyuhyun seperti apapun ia? Bolehkah...bolehkah ia berharap pada pria ini..?

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menghentikan air matanya, agar ia bisa mengatakan semuanya pada Hankyung. Ia ingin mempercayai pria itu. Percaya bahwa Hankyung akan benar-benar bisa memegang ucapannya dan terus bisa menatapnya dengan lembut, bahkan setelah tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"A-aku—"

**GRUUUKKKK**

Hankyung yang sudah sangat serius mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun, hanya bisa tertawa tertahan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah memerah dengan sempurna, bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun -pelaku yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara perut dengan begitu kerasnya - hanya bisa meringis malu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sekarang ini lebih baik kita sarapan lebih dulu saja." Ucap Hankyung sambil menyibakkan selimut mereka berdua—ingat kan, kalau sedari tadi mereka itu masih di atas tempat tidur milik Hankyung—dan berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci muka.

"Cuci mukamu dulu, dan susul aku ke dapur, Ok?" ucap Hankyung sebelum beranjak keluar kamar dan membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Iiisshhh! Memalukan!" seru Kyuhyun tertahan ketika Hankyung sudah keluar dari kamar. Namun akhirnya pemuda itu pun beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai mencuci muka, menuruti ucapan Hankyung tentunya.

.

.

.

"Ya. Hari ini aku tak bisa ke kantor. Ada urusan penting yang harus kukerjakan." Ucap Hankyung pada sekretarisnya melalui ponselnya. "Bukan, ini bukan liburan, Mei Lin, besok aku akan kembali masuk karena harus mengecek ulang bahan presentasi kerjasama kita dengan perusahaan Zhou itu." Hankyung kembali melongok ke dalam panci tempatnya memasak Ramyun untuknya dan Kyuhyun. Tinggal sedikit lagi. "Oke, oke. Dan nanti kalau seperti biasa, Zhou Mi datang ke kantor, katakan saja aku sedang ada hal penting dengan orang yang namanya Kuixian. Dia pasti akan mengerti." Hankyung mengakhiri percakapannya dengan sekretarisnya itu saat Ramyun buatannya sudah matang. Segera ia ambil dua mangkuk dan menuang Ramyun tu ke dalamnya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang. Cepat duduk dan makan sarapanmu." Kata Hankyung saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah segar datang ke arahnya.

Mereka berdua makan dalam keheningan. Bukan karena suasana canggung atau bagaimana, namun kedua orang itu merasa nyaman dalam keheningan itu. Apalagi bagi Hankyung, melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu lahap menghabiskan masakan buatnnya –meskipun itu hanya Ramyun—tapi itu membuatnya begitu gembira.

'_Andai setiap hari bisa terus seperti ini'_, batin Hankyung dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

"Aku ini seorang pembunuh." Ucap Kyuhyun begitu mereka menyelesaikan sarapan dan duduk santai di sofa di ruang tengah apartement milik Hankyung. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan, dengan Hankyung yang meraih kepala Kyuhyun, menyandarkannya ke bahu kokohnya.

Tubuh Hankyung sedikit menegang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Pembunuh? Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" tanya Hankyung dengan nada suara yang ia usahakan setenang mungkin. Karena siapa sih, yang siap mendengar kalau orang kau suka—ralat orang kau cintai itu berkata kalau ia adalah pembunuh?

"Aku... aku membunuh ibuku sendiri..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan pahit ketika ia kembali mengingat-ingat masa lalunya. "Aku membuat ibuku sendiri meninggal karena melahirkanku ke dunia ini.." lanjutnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang ingin mengalir setiap kali mengingat keberadaannya di dunia ini harus di tukarkan dengan nyawa sang ibu.

"..."

Hankyung hanya diam dan tak berkomentar apapun, hanya sebuah gerakan halus dari tangannya yang mengelus lembut surai bruntte namja yang tengah tertunduk itulah satu-satunya gerakan dari tubuhnya.. Ia ingin mendengarkan. Ia ingin mendengarkan Kyuhyunnya mencurahkan semuanya. Mencurahkan segala rasa sakit yang ia pendam.

"Mereka membenciku... ayah dan kakakku... membenciku karena aku telah membunuh ibu... dan puncaknya... ketika aku berusia lima tahun, ayah dan kakakku... menyusul ibu... meninggalkanku... karena akulah anak yang tak seharusnya ada di dunia ini..." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Ak-aku m-membunuh mereka semua... keberadaanku di dunia inilah... yang m-membunuh mereka semua..."

Hankyung merasakan hatinya remuk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya hati Kyuhyun kecil yang begitu di benci oleh ayah dan kakakknya sendiri, dan akhirnya ditinggal mati oleh keluarganya itu.

Dan di atas semua itu... pemuda manis ini malah menyalahkan dirinya. Hati Hankyung teriris pedih mendengar betapa tercekatnya suara Kyuhyun saat mengatakan kalau pemuda itulah yang membunuh keluarganya.

"Sshhhh... Itu bukan salahmu, Kyu. Bukan salahmu." Hibur Hankyung sambil merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dalam pelukannya. "Semua itu bukan salahmu. Bukan kau yang membunuh mereka semua, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menangis keras dalam pelukan Hankyung. Hatinya terasa begitu hangat mendengar ucapan Hankyung. Selama ini, selama 20 tahun hidupnya, hanya kata-kata penuh sindiran dan ejekan, serta tatapan merendahkan yang penuh kebencianlah yang ia dapatkan.

Ya, bukan hanya ayah dan kakaknya yang membenci seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan mayoritas dari seluruh keluarganya yang tersisa, semua paman dan bibinya, membencinya dengan begitu terang-terangan. Tak jarang ia mendapatkan siksaan fisik dari para sepupunya, yang juga ikut membencinya.

Hanya satu orang. Hanya satu orang yang mungkin pernah menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Halmoninya. Neneknya dari pihak sang ibu adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyayanginya. Hanya neneknya sajalah yang pernah memberinya sebuah pelukan kasih dan kecupan lembut di keningnya ketika Kyuhyun akan berangkat tidur.

Namun tak lama. Hanya beberapa bulan semenjak kematian ayah dan kakaknya, sang nenek pun akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Membuat Kyuhyun tak memiliki sosok pelindung sama sekali.

Lima belas tahun kehidupan Kyuhyun setelah itu bagaikan neraka baginya. Hidup berpindah-pindah karena menumpang tinggal pada keluarga yang sangat membenci dan tak mnerimanya sama sekali. Keluarga-keluarga itu mau menampungnya tinggal karena itu adalah salah satu wasiat dari neneknya. Wasiat yang akan bertahan sampai ketika usia Kyuhyun mencapai usia 20 tahun.

Kyuhyun bukanah seseorang yang bodoh. Bahkan bisa dibilang pemuda itu sosok yang jenius. Dengan berbekal otaknya yang pintar, Kyuhyun muda selalu menggapai nilai tertingi di sekolahnya. Itu semua membuat ia merasa sedikit bahagia. Bahagia, karena ada yang melihatnya dengan tatapan suka, bangga dan kagum.

Namun kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama. Sepupu-sepupunya –yang ternyata satu sekolah dengan Kyuhyun—mengetahui hal itu. Mereka menjadi iri dan semakin membenci Kyuhyun. Setiap hari, baik itu di sekolah maupun dirumah, mereka semua selalu menyiksa dan mem_bullying_ Kyuhyun. Dan setelahnya, Kyuhyun tak memiliki satu orang temanpun sejak siapapun yang berani berteman dengan serang Cho Kyuhyun, juga akan di kerjai habis-habisan oleh semua sepupu Kyuhyun.

Dan ketika mencapai usia 20 tahun –usia dimana Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa lepas dari keluarganya itu—malah menjadi puncak pelampiasan semua kebencian keluarga itu pada Kyuhyun. Tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya, 3 Februari yang lalu, Kyuhyun dibius oleh dan di jual ke black market.

Kyuhyun yang telah sadar, memberontak dengan sekuat tenaganya. Namun ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak saat melihat saudara-saudaranya mengambil koper yang berisikan uang hasil penjualan dirinya.

Kyuhyun pikir, hidupnya sudah berakhir semenjak itu. Perlakuan kasar yang diterimanya di tempat itu. Seluruh video dan pelatihan yang ia jalani agar ia bisa dijual dan menjadi budak seks bagi siapapun yang akan membelinya, menjadi makanan sehari-hari baginya. Kyuhyun sudah pasrah. Ia pasrah karena tahu, itulah balasan baginya, yang sudah membunuh keluarga intinya.

Akan tetapi, tak pernah ia sangka kalau ada pria seperti Hankyung ini. Hankyung bersikap lembut padanya, bahkan dalam tatapannya sekalipun. Hankyung juga berkata kalau pria itu mencintainya, mengharapkan kebahagiannya dan kini, pria itu mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin ia dengar...

.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Kyu. Semua ini bukan salahmu. Bukan salahmu." Tegas Hankyung sambil terus mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun yang masih terus bergetar karena tangisnya.

"Ha-harusnya kau membenciku... keberadaanku hanya membawa bencana..." isak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Hankyung. "Seorang pembunuh sepertiku... tak pantas kau cintai, Hankyung..."

"Bodoh! Jangan menentukan seenaknya!" seru Hankyung saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun. Hankyung meraih wajah Kyuhyun dan menangkupkan kedua tangan besarnya ke wajah manis Kyuhyun yang bercucuran air mata. "Kau bukan pembunuh, Kyu. Apa tak pernah terpikir olehmu, kenapa ibumu rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi dirimu? Kalau memang ibumu membencimu, beliau pasti tak akan mempertahankanmu di dalam rahimnya." Tutur Hankyung penuh pengertian kepada pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"_Wǒ ài nǐ_." . Kyuhyun terkaget mendengar ucapan cinta Hankyung padanya. Bahkan air matanya terhenti karena ia tak menyangka kalau masih akan bisa mendapatkan kata-kata cinta lagi dari Hankyung. "Aku mencintaimu. Amat sangat mencintaimu, hingga aku bersyukur karena ibumu membawamu hadir ke dunia ini."

"...hiks... bagaimana mungkin... bagaimana mungkin ada pria sepertimu..." Kyuhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tangis sudah mengambil alih suaranya. Dan kata-kata dari Hankyung merasuk ke dalam hati pemuda itu, menggantikan es yang mengunci hati pemuda itu, melelehkannya hingga hati itu tak lagi membeku.

.

.

.

.

.

Enam bulan. Tak terasa sudah setengah tahun semenjak Hankyung bertemu pemuda yang sudah merenggut kebebasan hatinya. Sebut ia berlebihan, namun semenjak hari itu—hari di mana Kyuhyun menangis dalam pelukan Hankyung—ia merasa hidupnya yang sebelumnya berwarna hitam-putih, menjadi penuh warna. Penuh warna-warni indah yang membuatnya lebuh banyak tersenyum dan tak terlalu sering lembur di kantornya.

Perubahan pemuda itu membuat Hankyung turut merasakan efeknya. Jika awalnya Kyuhyun terlalu 'hitam' dan 'suram', kini semua tak lagi sama. Kyuhyun yang sekarang ini terlihat begitu ceria dan bahagia—dengan caranya sendiri yang cukup unik—menurut Hankyung.

Perlahan namun pasti, semenjak kejadian 'hari itu', Kyuhyun mulai membuka dirinya terhadap Hankyung. Pemuda itu saat ini merasa nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri. Kini ia tak lagi perlu bersikap kaku dan dingin, karena sifat aslinya adalah bocah periang yang sangat usil dan egois, serta manja.

Dan untungnya—atau celakanya—Hankyung bisa menerima kepribadian asli dari namja manis yang kini sering menyunggingkan evil smirk andalannya—yang entah kenapa malah membuat Hankyung makin terperangkap dalam pesona namja muda itu.

.

.

.

"Ayo cepatlah Kyu. Kita sudah hampir terlambat!" seru Hankyung di depan pintu apartementnya. Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 pagi, dan dalam waktu setengah jam lagi, ia seharusnya sudah_ stand by_ di dalam ruangan kerjanya.

"Aaa, tunggu sebentar hyung!" seru Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat menyambar jas hitamnya dan berlari kecil ke arah Hankyung yang sudah menunggunya. Pemuda manis itu kini mengenakan setelan kerja berupa kemeja putih dan celana pantalon hitam, lengkap dengan jas yang barusan ia sambar dan sepatu yang juga berwarna hitam mengkilap. Berbeda dengan penampilan sempurnanya, Kyuhyun terlihat gusar dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu karena sebal. "Aku ingin mengutuk siapapun juga yang sudah menciptakan kain tak berguna dan merepotkan yang bernama dasi!" gerutu pemuda manis itu sambil mengikuti langkah Hankyung meninggalkan apartement mereka.

Hankyung hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan rutin dari namja manis yang masih dan akan selalu ia cintai itu.

"YA! Jangan malah menertawaiku seperti itu, hyung!" . Kyuhyun yang menangkap suara kekehan Hankyung langsung menggembungkan pipinya sebal sambil memarahi pria tampan itu. Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar begitu memasuki mobil lamborghini perak milik Hankyung.

"Mendekatlah." Ucap Hankyung saat mereka berdua sudah berdiam di dalam mobil. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Hankyung mengeluarkan sebuah dasi dari dalam saku celananya, menyerahkannya kepada Hankyung, dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pria maskulin itu.

"Kau ini, sudah berkali-kali ku ajarkan cara memakai dasi, kenapa masih saja tidak bisa sih?" heran Hankyung sambil mulai memasangkan dasi itu ke kerah leher kemeja Kyuhyun. Jujur ia cukup tergoda ketika Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan leher putih menggoda iman tersebut. Namun seorang Tan Hankyung akan selalu bisa menahan dirinya dengan sangat sempurna, hingga perhatiannya kini benar-benar ia fokuskan pada dasi yang harusnya bisa terpasang rapi di kerah leher Kyuhyun.

"Dan sudah berkali-kali juga aku bilang kalau aku memang membenci dasi kan hyung? Lagipula, sebenarnya kan tak masalah kan kalau aku tak memakai dasi?" kilah Kyuhyun sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya dengan imutnya. Membuat Hankyung lagi-lagi harus menahan diri melihat bibir sintal yang basah menggoda itu mengerucut dengan imutnya.

"Dan udah lebih dari puluhan kali kubilang, kalau kau itu menjabat sebagai asisten pribadiku, sudah tentu kau harus berpenampilan rapi dan sempurna." Sahut Hankyung sambil menepuk-nepuk dasi yang kini sudah terpasang rapi. Menambah kesan tampan pada namja yang juga memiliki wajah kelewat manis itu.

_Hyung?_

_Asisten pribadi?_

Yup. Jika kalian ingin tahu, sekarang ini Kyuhyun memanggil Hankyung dengan panggilan _hyung_. Selain karena memang pria itu lebih tua 4 tahun darinya, Kyuhyun merasa menghormati pria tampan itu. Jadilah kini ia memanggil Hankyung dengan sebutan _hyung_. Hankyung sih, tak merasa keberatan dengan panggilan yang Kyuhyun sematkan padanya. _Pokoknya selama pemuda itu senang dan nyaman, Hankyung akan mengiyakan semua permintaan Kyuhyun._

Dan soal asisten pribadi, itu dimulai dari saat Hankyung mengetahui kelebihan Kyuhyun akan kemampuan otaknya. Atau bisa di persingkat dengan kejeniusan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Berawal dari Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja membaca laporan neraca keuangan di salah satu cabang perusahaan Hankyung yang mengalami kemerosotan, pemuda itu dengan jeli menemukan keanehan pada laporan itu dan memberitahukannya pada Hankyung.

Hankyung yang tertarik dengan ucapan Kyuhyun meminta pemuda itu menjelaskan dengan detail bagian-bagian mana saja yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat aneh, dan _voila_, ternyata ketahuan kalau salah seorang karyawan keuangan perusahaan cabang itu melakukan korupsi sedikit di sana-sini, hingga menimbulkan kerugian yang cukup mencolok di perusahaan itu.

Senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki kemampuan, Hankyung dengan mudahnya mengangkat Kyuhyun menjadi asisten pribadinya, dan mengenalkannya kepada kepala-kepala bagian dan kepala cabang di Tan corp itu.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, timbul banyak kata tidak setuju dari jajaran direksi di perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Hankyung itu. Tapi dengan sedikit memamerkan kemampuan dan kejelian Kyuhyun mengenai hitungan angka keuangan yang rumit, akhirnya para direksi bawahan Hankyung itu setuju mengenai pengangkatan pemuda itu menjadi asisten pribadi Hankyung.

Jadilah kini setiap hari Kyuhyun harus berangkat bersama Hankyung yang kini tak hanya merangkap sebagai tuan rumah dan majikan, namun juga sebagai bosnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun cukup senang. Dengan bekerja, setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan lebih berguna. Lagipula, kerjaannya cukup mudah. Hanya mengecek dengan teliti semua dokumen dan laporan yang masuk ke tempat Hankyung. Mengeceknya dengan teliti untuk menemukan apakah ada kesalahan ataupun hal-hal yang ganjil pada laporan-laporan itu atau tidak.

Selain itu, kini Kyuhyun memiliki uang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Hankyung bersikeras membuatkan rekening untuk Kyuhyun dan mentransfer gaji pemuda itu tiap bulannya, dengan nominal angka yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Oh, ayolah, kalian pikir, pendapatan seorang asisten pribadi dari direktur utama sebuah perusahaan besar dan terkenal milik Hankyung itu sedikit? Tentu tidak kan?

Ah, sebagai tambahan saja, dengan kebutuhan utama yang semuanya di penuhi oleh Hankyung, sudah pasti gaji yang didapat oleh Kyuhyun tak tersentuh sedikitpun. Namun yang cukup membuat Hankyung menggelengkan kepala tak percaya adalah saat pertama kali menerima gaji, hal yang Kyuhyun lakukan adalah perg ke toko yang menjual segala hal mengenai game, dan membeli seperangkat PS 3 dan juga sebuah PSP hitam beserta setumpuk kaset game yang menghabiskan hampir seluruh gaji Kyuhyun saat itu.

Namun bukannya marah, Hankyung hanya menatap tak percaya dan membiarkan saja Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Ah, apa perlu saya ingatkan?

_Pokoknya selama pemuda itu senang dan nyaman, Hankyung akan mengiyakan semua permintaan Kyuhyun_

.

.

.

**BRAKK!**

Hankyung dan Kyuhyun menoleh cepat ke arah pintu yang dibuka dengan tidak berperi kepintuan itu, dan kedua pasang obsidian itu menangkap sesosok namja tinggi dengan surai berwarna merah menyala berjalan dengan langkah lebarnya menuju Hankyung yang saat itu masih berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas yang menanti untuk ia tanda tangani.

"_Zhù nǐ shēngrì kuàilè, gege~_ (Happy Birthday to you, old brother)" seru namja yang teridentifikasi bernama Zhou Mi itu sambil menerjang Hankyung dan memeluknya erat. Disusul dengan masuknya namja manis berpipi tembem yang membawakan kue ulang tahun berhiaskan lilin dengan angka 2 dan 4 yang menunjukkan bahwa sekarang ini Hankyung memasuki hari pertama di tahun ke 24 hidupnya.

"Zhou Mi! Apa-apaan kau ini?" seru Hankyung yang masih kaget karena tiba-tiba saja di terjang oleh seorang koala merah yang sudah lama ia kenal.

Zhou Mi kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, sambil memasang senyum sejuta wattnya itu dan menarik Henry—kekasihnya—dan menyodorkan kue ulang tahun itu tepat ke hadapan Hankyung yang masih tak mengerti ini semua.

"Gege, jangan bilang kalau kau sendiri tak ingat dengan ulang tahunmu." Ucap Zhou Mi saat melihat raut bingung dari Hankyung.

"Jangan bercanda, Mimi. Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa ulang tahunku. Aku lahir tanggal 9 Februari—"

"Dan sekarang ini tanggal 9 Februari loh hyung." Potong Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan kalender dan menunjuk tepat di tanggal 9 Februari. Tanggal hari ini. "Happy birthday, Hyung. _Zhù nǐ shēngrì kuàilè_" Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mendekat pada Hankyung dan memeluknya hangat. "Aku tak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini, tapi... _Wǒ ài nǐ_, hyung." Bisik Kyuhyun langsung di telinga Hankyung.

Kedua manik gelap Hankyung terbelalak sempurna mendengar ucapan—tepanya bisikan—dari Kyuhyun. Dua kali berturut-turut ia mendapatkan kejutan. Yang pertama mengenai ulang tahunnya hari ini, dan yang kedua... Kyuhyunnya... Kyuhyunnya berkata kalau pemuda itu juga mencintai dirinya!

Tak ada satupun kejutan dalam hidupnya yang sanggup menyaingi kebahagiaan yang datang ketika Kyuhyun berkata _Wǒ ài nǐ_ padanya!

Hankyung sudah akan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, kalau saja suara imut mochi kecil itu menginterupsinya.

"Ya! Kuixian-ge, jangan memonopoli Hangeng-ge sendiri! Aku juga ingin memeluk dan memberinya selamat!" seru Henry tak terima, karena sedari tadi hanya ia yang belum memeluk Hankyung dan memberinya ucapan selamat.

"Ya, ya, dasar mochi gembul!" ejek Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Hankyung. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat obsidiannya menangkap kekecewaan di wajah Hankyung ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya pada namja yang kini ia cintai itu. Ia sendiri sebenarnya ingin terus dapat memeluk Hankyung, merasakan kehangatan yang menelusup sampai ke dalam hatinya, namun ada bagian hatinya yang ingin mengusili Hankyung hari ini.

Mereka berempat akhirnya memesan tempat di restoran mewah favorit Hankyung, dan merayakan ulang tahun pria itu dengan penuh canda tawa. Ya, penuh canda tawa, meskipun dalam hati Hankyung cukup kesal karena dengan adanya Zhou Mi dan Henry, ia jadi tak bisa meminta kejelasan mengenai ucapan Kyuhyun tadi! Dan yang lebih buruk, selama acara perayaan ulang tahunnya itu, Kyuhyun sepertinya sengaja menjauhinya. Bahkan untuk tempat duduk pun, pemuda itu memilih tempat yang paling jauh darinya.

_Sungguh, itu sangat mengesalkan._

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun takut-takut ketika memasuki kamar Hankyung—yang kini juga merangkap sebagai kamarnya karena setiap malam Hankyung meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya tidur, menghilangkan insomnia yang menyerang pria itu tanpa perlu menggunakan obat tidur. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu karena ia cukup khawatir. Khawatir sudah membuat Hankyung marah, karena semenjak berpisah dengan Zhou Mi dan Henry, pria itu tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika perasaan tak enak menyergapnya. Sungguh, kini ia benar-benar takut sudah membuat Hankyung marahnya, pasalnya, kini Hankyung sedang duduk bersandar di ranjangnya, dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Oh, Kyuhyun kini merasa seperti mangsa yang sedang di awasi dengan tajam oleh pemangsanya.

"Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun lagi, pada sosok Hankyung yang terus saja menatapnya tajam, tanpa mengucap satu patah katapun. Jujur, ia takut. Selama ini yang ia tahu, Hankyung tak pernah satukalipun marah sampai seperti ini kepadanya.

Hankyung menghela nafas melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu takut kepadanya. Memang ia sebal pada Kyuhyun, namun melihat sosok itu memunculkan rasa takut dari sepasang onyx kelamnya, juga dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar di wajah manisnya, dan itu ditujukan untuknya, rasanya amat sangat tidak menyenangkan. Sama tidak menyenangkannya ketika melihat butiran air mata jatuh dari kedua obsidian sewarna surainya itu.

"Kemarilah, Kyu." Ucap Hankyung pada akhirnya, sambil mengulas senyum simpul, agar Kyuhyun tak takut padanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega melihat senyum Hankyung, dan tanpa menunggu lagi, pemuda manis itu segera menuju ranjang Hankyung dan naik menempatkan tubuhnya di samping pria tampan itu. Dengan manja Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Hankyung, menikmati desiran halus yang timbul tiap kali berdekatan dengan Hankyung.

Ya, Kyuhyun kini benar-benar menyadari kalau dirinya memang menyukai Hankyung. Mungkin memang awalnya ia hanya merasa berterima kasih pada pria yang sudah membebaskannya dari nasib buruk sebagai budak—yang pasti akan di jalaninya jika Hankyung tak membelinya saat itu dari pelelangan.

Ditambah lagi, penilaiannya atas pria itu langsung berubah ketika Hankyung berkata dengan tulus mengenai perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun, hingga kalian semua pasti berpikir kalau Kyuhyun hanya berusaha menyenangkan Hankyung dengan berkata kalau ia mencintainya—sebagai balas budi. Tapi tidak. Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh yang akan berkata ia mencintai Hankyung padahal dalam hatinya tidak membenarkan perasaan itu.

Itu akan menyakiti Hankyung dan juga dirinya sendiri.

"...hyun? Kyuhyun?" panggil Hankyung yang malah heran melihat Kyuhyun melamun sambil memeluknya. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh itu pelan, dan usahanya berhasil karena sekarang Kyuhyun menatap bingung padanya.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun innocent.

"Kenapa kau malah yang bertanya ada apa padaku? Yang ada malah harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau malah melamun begitu?"

"Mmm," Kyuhyun menggeleng tak jelas, dan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Hankyung yang membuat wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah. Hanya sedikit, karena Kyuhyun sungguh berusaha keras mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya agar tak terlihat memalukan di depan Hankyung.

"_Wǒ ài nǐ_, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, yang membuat Hankyung mendelik kaget.

"..."

"Jangan bercanda, Kyu," ucap Hankyung setelah ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar pinggangnya.

"Aku tak bercanda, hyung! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kekeuh Kyuhyun yang merasa tak terima ungkapan perasaannya di anggap sebuah lelucon oleh Hankyung.

"Haaah." Hankyung menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kalau kau tak bercanda, apa kau tak berpikir kalau kau memaksakan dirimu untuk mencintaiku, Kyu? Sebagai balas budimu padaku, hmm?"

"Aku bukan orang yang serendah itu, Hyung, sampai mau mengucapkan cinta pada orang yang tak kucintai hanya sebagai balas budi!" seru Kyuhyun sebal karena Hankyung berpikir serendah itu padanya. Memang sempat terlintas dalam benaknya kalau mungkin Hankyung mengira seperti itu, namun mendengarnya langsung dari mulut orang yang kau cintai sendiri itu rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan daripada saat kau memikirkannya sendiri.

"Kalau bukan untuk balas budi, mungkin kau salah mengartikan perasaan sayang yang tumbuh di hatimu itu. Rasa sayang dan cinta itu berbeda, Kyu." Ucap Hankyung dengan lirih. Lirih, karena sebenarnya ia sungguh ingin mempercayai kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainya. Namun pada kenyataannya, rasanya itu sangat mustahil. Mereka baru bersama selama 6 bulan, dan ia pikir, sebenarnya Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang gay -meskipun wajah Kyuhyun itu sangat manis dan sangat uke sekali- , jadi tak mungkin namja manis itu mencintainya.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Maksudku, mungkin saja kau memang menyayangiku, tapi rasa sayangmu itu sebatas rasa sayang terhadap sahabat yang telah sangat membantumu, atau kalau mungkin, kau menyayangiku sebagai sosok kakak yang sangat berjasa bagimu." Terang Hankyung dengan hati yang terasa teriris. Bagi Hankyung, sekarang ini ia seperti tengah menyayat hatinya sendiri. Menampik dan mencoba menyadarkan bahwa orang yang ia cintai itu tak benar-benar mencintainya, padahal dalam lubuk hatinya, ia selalu berharap kalau Kyuhyun akan bisa mencintainya.

Tak bisa. Ia tak bisa membuat Kyuhyun menipu dirinya sendiri untuk menganggap rasa sayangnya itu sebagai rasa cinta. Seberapa besarpun ia mencintai Kyuhyun, namun bila seandainya Kyuhyun menemukan wanita yang ia cintai, Hankyung akan menyerah, dan akan merestui hubungan mereka, meski dengan hati yang berdarah-darah karena terlalu sakit.

"Kalau aku menganggapmu hanya sebagai seorang sahabat, mana mungkin aku merasa gelisah jika tak melihat senyummu, hyung? Mana mungkin aku merasa bosan, kosong dan hampa berada di apartement ini tanpa dirimu, padahal ada banyak game yang menanti untuk kumainkan?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah terdiam agak lama.

"Mungkin kau sudah menganggapku sebagai kakakmu yang sangat kau sayangi dan kau bergantung padaku?" kilah Hankyung ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang tak pelak membuat separuh hatinya merasakan kebahagiaan, namun separuhnya lagi merasakan sakit yang sama besarnya dengan kebahagiaan yang datang.

"_Hyung_? Berdasarkan usia, kau memang _hyung_-ku. Tapi apa seorang adik akan memiliki benak yang hanya berisikan wajah kakak lelakinya, dan bahkan jantungnya berdebar keras begitu melihat wajah kakaknya meskipun kalian terpisah jarak 10 meter?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih dan sedikit mengawang. Lalu Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Hankyung, meletakan tangan kanan Hankyung di dada kirinya, dan menyentuhkan tangan kiri Hankyung di pipinya.

"Apa kau bisa merasakannya, hyung? Apakah mungkin seorang adik akan berdebar dan wajahnya memanas ketika bersama kakaknya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang agak merengek. Ia mencintai lelaki yang ada di depannya ini. Amat sangat mencintainya, dan hatinya sakit ketika Hankyung tak mempercayai perasaannya.

Hankyung terdiam. Ia benar merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang tak beraturan di bawah tangan kanannya. Dan tangan kirinya merasakan hangat kulit Kyuhyun karena sentuhannya. Selain itu, wajah manis Kyuhyun yang menatap penuh harap padanya, dengan binar-binar cinta yang terefleksikan pada obsidian hitamnya membuat hatinya meragu.

'_Apakah benar kalau Kyuhyun mencintaiku?'_ batin Hankyung dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Kyuhyun bergerak turun dari tempat tidur, membuat kedua tangan Hankyung merasakan kehampaan nyata.

"Dan dasi ini, hyung? Apa kau pikir aku benar-benar tak bisa mengikat dasi dengan benar?" tanya Kyuhyun yang ternyata tadi menghampiri lemari pakaian Hankyung dan mengambil selembar dasi dan membawanya ke ranjang Hankyung.

"Kyu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini maksudku, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun yang kemudian melingkarkan dasi itu ke lehernya, mengikatnya dengan tatapan yang terpaku pada Hankyung. Hankyung terpana melihat hasil ikatan dasi di leher Kyuhyun. Cepat dan sangat rapi.

"Aku bisa memakainya, hyung. Aku bisa memakai dasi dengan sangat sempurna, bahkan tanpa perlu melihatnya." Kyuhyun kembali melepas dasinya, kemudian ia memasangnya lagi, kali ini dengan kedua mata terpejam. Hankyung hanya bisa diam terpaku melihatnya.

"Ya, aku berbohong kalau aku tak bisa memakai dasi. Dan kau tahu kenapa aku berbohong, hyung?" . Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya perlahan. "Aku berbohong karena... umm... karena aku ingin setiap pagi bisa melihat... umm... bisa melihat wajah hyung dari jarak yang dekat..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih dan dengan wajah yang kini terlihat begitu merah. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tak menyangka kalau bisa melakukan perbuatan sememalukan itu, tapi bagaimana lagi, awalnya ia hanya ingin mengerjai Hankyung dengan bilang kalau ia tak bisa memakai dasi. Akan tetapi ketika Hankyung membantunya memasang dasi dengan jarak yang dekat, ia ingin terus dan terus bisa melihat wajah Hankyung dari jarak sedekat itu. Merasakan hembusan nafas teraturnya tepat di depan wajahnya.

Hankyung menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun yang kini menunduk dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Tak percaya karena Kyuhyun membohonginya dengan alasan konyol, juga baru kali ini ia menyaksikan wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu memerah. Tadipun, sewaktu ia memegang pipi namja itu, hanya rasa hangat dan sedikit semburat merah tersamar yang nampak di wajah manis Kyuhyun. Namun kini wajah itu bertransformasi dari putih pucat menjadi merah sempurna.

Dan tak ayal, semua itu membuat hati Hankyung penuh dengan kebahagiaan yang membuncah ruah. Bukankah dengan penjelasan tadi saja, sudah bisa Hankyung simpulkan kalau pemuda manis didepannya ini memang memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari seorang sahabat dan saudara padanya?

_'Ya Tuhan... benarkah? Benarkah kalau memang namja manis yang kau kirim padaku ini benar-benar mencintaiku?_

_Benarkah? Benarkah ia bisa memiliki pemuda manis dengan pipi bulat putihnya-yang kini berganti warna menjadi merah?_

_Benarkah ia bisa selalu terrefleksikan pada sepasang iris bening yang begitu menghanyutkan itu?_

_Benarkah kalau kini bibir basah menggoda itu bisa selalu menyebutkan namanya?'_

_._

"Beri aku satu bukti lagi, dan aku baru benar-benar bisa percaya kalau kau sungguh-sunggub mencintaiku, Kyu." Ucap Hankyung sambil kembali memasang mimik seriusnya, menghilangkan cengiran senang yang tadi sempat muncul pada wajah tampannya.

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada Hankyung. Ia sudah membeberkan satu kelakuan memalukannya, dan kini pria itu masih juga belum bisa yakin akan perasaannya terhadap lelaki itu?

"Setiap malam..." ucap Kyuhyun setelah terdiam cukup lama. Hankyung memasang telinga baik-baik. Ia penasaran. Penasaran mengenai tingkah bocah nakal di hadapannya ini yang tak ia ketahui.

"Setiap malam?" ulang Hankyung dengan rasa penasaran yang terlihat jelas.

"Setiap malam... setelah hyung tertidur pulas..."

"Ya?" kejar Hankyung dengan tak sabar. Ia penasaran akan apa yang telah dilakukan bocah nakal ini padanya setelah ia tertidur lelap bersamanya.

"...cium..."

"Apa?" tanya Hankyung karena tadi Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan sangat lirih hingga ia bahkan tak bisa menangkap satu kata pun.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap Hankyung dengan kesal. Namun wajah Kyuhyun saat ini malah terlihat sangat menggoda bagi Hankyung. Karena namja manis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, namun sekilas terlihat rasa malu yang besar di dalamnya. Ditunjang dengan wajahnya yang begitu memerah, dan juga bibir ranum yang mengerucut lucu, membuat Hankyung tak tahan lagi untuk tak meraup bibir itu dan memagutnya mesra.

"Aku mencium hyung! Setiap malam, setelah hyung tertidur lelap, aku kembali membuka mata, dan mencium hy—hmmph!" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti karena kini bibirnya di bekap hangat oleh bibir Hankyung yang sudah tak sanggup menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Hankyung baru saja membayangkan betapa nikmatnya kalau ia bisa mencium bibir semerah cherry itu, dan kini ia mendengar kalau bibir sintal Kyuhyun selalu mengecupnya setiap malam? Sungguh tak dapat di percaya, dan juga agak tak termaafkan.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Hankyung kini langsung menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir lembut dan basah milik pemuda itu, menikmati setiap sudut dari bibir manis yang begitu menggodanya dengan lihai. Kyuhyun yang awalnya terkejut, kini tersenyum senang karena ternyata Hankyung mengerti, mengerti kalau saat ini dirinya sudah tak akan bisa lagi hidup tanpa eksistensi seorang Tan Hankyung.

"Hmmphh... aahhnnn..." Kyuhyun mulai mendesah lembut ketika tak hanya bibir Hankyung yang bergerak memanjakan bibirnya. Kini gigi dan lidah Hankyung juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam menginvasi kedua bibirnya. Hankyung mengigit-gigit kecil bibir atas dan bawahnya, untuk kemudian melumatnya dengan kelembutan yang malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengerang keenakan.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya ke tengkuk Hankyung, meremas-remasnya lembut disana, tahu kalau itu akan membuat Hankyung makin bernafsu. Dan tindakan Kyuhyun terbukti benar, ketika Hankyung dengan kasar menarik dagunya turun, membuatnya membuka kedua bibirnya yang terkatup, dan sedetik kemudian lidah Hankyung sudah langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun dan meninvasinya dengan gerakan yang tak bisa di bilang lambat.

"Aaahmmm... mmmhhhh..." Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan ketika merasakan lidah Hankyung begitu lihai menajakan dirinya. Lidah itu menelusuri setiap lekuk rongga mulutnya, mengabsen seluruh deretan giginya yang tertata rapi, dan setelah puas, lidah Hankyung memanjakan langit-langit mulutnya. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar karena kenikmatan yang melandanya.

Tak puas dengan permainan solonya, lidah Hankyung kini langsung menyapa sang tuan rumah. Menggoda lidah Kyuhyun yang masih pasif, dan menantangnya dalam pergulatan lidah. Kyuhyun yang tak mau kalah, melayani tantangan Hankyung, dan jadilah kini mereka berciuman dengan ganas, dengan lidah yang saling melilit dengan liat.

"Aaahnn... hyu...ungghhh..." desah kyuhyun sambil mulai mendorong dada Hankyung karena kini dirinya merasa begitu sesak dan membutuhkan udara dalam paru-parunya.

Hankyung yang mengerti bahwa ketahanan Kyuhyun lebih lemah darinya segera melepaskan ciuman—lumatan—mereka dengan sangat tak rela.

Namun perasaan tak rela itu menguap dengan cepatnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang mendongak demi mengais udara yang lebih banyak ke paru-parunya, memperlihatkan leher jenjang dengan kulit putih mulus menggoda yang seakan mengundangnya untuk menodaiinya.

"Aaahhh... ssshhh... aahhh... hyuunggghhh... mmmhhh..." desahan Kyuhyun kini keluar dengan lebih berani ketika sang empunya tubuh merasakan kenikmatan mutlak saat lidah Hankyung mnelusuri lehernya, dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan, dan kemudian menggigitnya kecil, untuk kemudian menghisap-hisapnya dengan rakus. Dan semakin keras desahan Kyuhyun, semakin naik pula libido Hankyung karena desah erotisnya itu.

Tak hanya itu, kini Hankyung sudah bisa menemukan titik-titik sensitif di lehernya, membuat desahan Kyuhyun makin nyaring menghiasi kamar yang tadinya sepi itu.

Hankyung tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil karyanya di leher Kyuhyun yang kini tak lagi putih bersih. Namun senyum itu menghilang ketika ia melihat perut putih Kyuhyun dari kausnya yang sedikit tersingkap.

Hankyung tersenyum dan kini menggulung sedikit bagian bawah kaus Kyuhyun, memperlihatkan sebagian perut Kyuhyun yang putih tanpa noda. Ia menundukkan wajahnya disana, dan kemudian memulai lagi pekerjaan-mari-menodai-tubuh-putih-mulus-Kyuhyun dengan penuh nafsu.

"A-aahhh... hyuuunghh... oohhh... aahhh..." Kyuhyun mendesah keras penuh nikmat ketika Hankyung terus dan terus mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit, serta menghisap-hisap kulit sensitifnya. Tak berhenti sampai disana, Hankyung dengan perlahan namun pasti, terus menggulung kaus Kyuhyun sambil melumatinya, membuat bagian tubuhnya semakin banyak terekspos, dengan kissmark yang menghiasinya. Rasanya Hankyung seperi menemukan candunya. Suara desahan Kyuhyun kini menjadi semacam heroin yang membuatnya menginginkannya terus dan terus. Dtambah dengan betapa lembut dan sesitifnya setiap jengkal tubuh Kyuhyun, membuatnya dengan senang hati menikmati tubuh itu dan membuatnya bergetar dalam kenikmatan.

"A-aahh.. hyungh... bi-biar aku s-sajaa..." cegah Kyuhyun ketika Hankyung hampir menggulung kausnya melewati dadanya. Hampir saja Hankyung bisa melihat tonjolan kecil di kedua sisi dada Kyuhyun, namun pemuda itu menghalanginya.

Dengan nafas yang tersengal karena terlalau banyak mendesah di bawah invasi Hankyung, Kyuhyun berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya. Dan setelahnya, Kyuhyun kembali menurunkan kausnya, membuat Hankyung mendesah kecewa. Mendesah kecewa karena ia pikir Kyuhyun belum mau melakukannya sampai tahap 'itu'. Dan ketidakmauan dari Kyuhyun sama saja dengan tombol stop dalam dirinya. JIka memang Kyuhyun tak mau melakukannya sekarang, maka senafsu apapun Hankyung terhadap Kyuhyun, ia tak akan melanjutkan ini semua.

"Hyung...lihat aku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Hankyung dengan pandangan se_seduktive_ mungkin, dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit, membuat efek menggoda itu semakin terasa. Satu tangan Kyuhyun kini masuk ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri, merabanya dengan gerakan lembat yang menyiksa bagi Hankyung.

"Mmhh... aaaahhhh... hyuuungghh..." Kyuhyun mendesah menyebut Hankyung saat tangannya mencapai _nipple_nya, dan jemari Kyuhyun mulai memainkan salah satu tonjolan _sensitive_ di dadanya itu. Hankyung hanya dapat membelalak lebar melihat tingkah nakal Kyuhyun yang begitu menggodanya. Hankyung begitu teraa dengan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini, dimana pemuda itu terus menatapnya dengan tatapan mengundang, dengan bibir yang kini terus dan terus mendesah tanpa henti, dan dengan tangan yang -ia duga- bermain dengan tonjolan sesnsitive milik pemuda itu sendiri.

Oh, semua itu membuat nafsu seorang Tan Hankyung semakin memuncak.

Tak begitu lama Kyuhyun bermain solo, ia merasa tak puas, dan kemudian dengan gerakan lambat dan menggoda, Kyuhyun mulai menaikkan kausnya, melepaskan kaus mengganggu itu dari tubuhnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Kini Kyuhyun sudah topless, namun masih dengan dasi yang terikat rapi di lehernya, dan menggantung _seduktive_ di dada topless Kyuhyun. Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun kembali memainkan nipplenya, hanya saja kali ini Kyuhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya, memanjakan kedua titik sensitif tubuhnya sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah sayunya.

"Aaahhnn... mmhhh... haaa..ohhh..." desah Kyuhyun keenakan ketika mencubit-cubit nipplenya sendiri, membuatnya mengeras dan memberikan kenikmatan bagi dirinya sendiri, sekaligus menggoda Hankyung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar sambil terus menahan dirinya.

"Aahhh... hyuuungg... p-pleeaasseeee...?" desah kyuhyun sambil menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan memohonnya. Ia ingin Hankyung yang menyentuhnya dan memberikannya kenikmatan yang lebih dari yang ia rasakan sekarang., tak menyadari bahwa itu membuat Hankyung semakin terbakar gairah, dan tak lagi peduli dengan yang namanya menahan diri. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun juga mencintainya. Apa lagi yang menghalangi mereka?

"Please? What for, Kyu?" goda Hankyung melihat wajah sayu menggoda Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh permohonan.

"P-please t-touch me hyung—Aaahhhh...!" Ucap Kyuhyun yang di akhiri dengan erangan nikmat ketika Hankyung langsung menerjang tubuhnya, membuatnya kembali terbaring di ranjang, dengan bibir Hankyung yang langsung melumat _nipple_ kanannya dan tangan kiri Hankyung yang memainkan _nipple_ kirinya.

"Aahhhh... o-oohhh...yeaaahh... hyuungghhh..." desah Kyuhyun terus-menerus kala Hankyung makin ganas menyerang kedua _nipple_nya yang kini sudah mengeras sempurna.

Hankyung menggunakan kesempatan ketika Kyuhyun terlena dengan permainannya. Ia melepas cepat dasi Kyuhyun, untuk kemudian memfungsikan dasi itu sebagai tali dan mengikat kedua tangan nakal Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"H-hyung?"

"Saat ini, tubuhmu itu milikku dan hanya aku yang boleh membuatmu mendesah dan mengerang nikmat. Tak kuijinkan kau memuaskan dirimu sendiri."

"Apa maks—Aaahhhhh~ Hyuuungghh... ooooh... mmhhhh..." Kyuhyun tak lagi sanggup melanjutkankan kalimatnya karena kini tangan Hankyung meremas celananya dari luar, membuat kejantanannya yang sudah separuh tegang menjadi benar-benar terbangun. Ini menyiksanya, karena celananya sangat menghalangi ereksinya, membuatnya merasakan nyeri dan nikmat bersamaan ketika tangan Hankyung terus meremas-remas miliknya dari luar celananya.

"Aaahh... yeahhh... hyuung... hu-hurts... aaahhhh..." desah Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang terikat ke arah bawah. Hankyung yang mengetahui itu langsung meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan menahannya di atas kepala.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hmm? Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau hanya aku yang boleh melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhmu?" tanya Hankyung dengan suara rendahnya, yang malah terasa menggelitik bagi Kyuhyun.

"A-aku hanya ingin... melepasnya..."

"Melepas? Kau ingin melepas apa Kyu? Katakan, dan aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Ucap Hankyung dengan senyuman menggodanya.

"H-hyuungg~!" rengek Kyuhyun dengan rona merah yang ini mencapai telinga namja manis itu.

"Apa? Katakan yang jelas, Kyu." Goda Hankyung yang senang melihat Kyuhyunnya bertingkah malu-malu, yang malah membuatnya semakin manis di mata Hankyung. Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, sudah cukup ia mengatakan 2 hal memalukan di depan Hankyung, dan ia tak ingin membuat dirinya lebih malu lagi lebih dari ini.

Melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tak ingin mengatakannya, Hankyung kembali meremas-remas pangkal paha Kyuhyun dengan lebih keras dan intens. Membuat namja yang tengah di tindihnya itu mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan frustasi.

"Aaahh... h-hyuungg... lepaassshhh..." desah Kyuhyun di antara kenikmatan dan nyeri yang menyerangnya bersamaan. Hankyung tak bergeming. Ia terus saja menggoda bagian tersensitif tubuh Kyuhyun dari luar celana pemuda itu. Membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar tersiksa dengan rasa sempit yang mengurung dan menahan ereksi kejantanannya.

"Mmmhh... hyuunghh... lepashh... kan.. ce-celanakuuuhhh..." ucap Kyuhyun ketika ia tak tahan lagi dengan rasa nyeri yang menderanya.

"Haaahhh..." desah Kyuhyun lega ketika Hankyung—dengan satu tarikan kuat langsung melepaskan celana sekaligus dalamannya, membuat kejantanannya yang sudah tegang kini megacung sempurna. Menggoda Hankyung yang sudah menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"KYAAAAHH~!" desah Kyuhyun manja ketika kejantanannya dilingkupi kehangatan dari rongga mulut Hankyung, dengan lidah yang langsung memanjakan bagian vital dari setiap namja itu.

"Aahhh... ooohh... hyungg.. yesss...oohhh..." Desahan Kyuhyun semakin menggila ketika Hankyung tak hanya menjilat kejantannya, namun kini lelaki matang itu mulai menaik-turunkan kepalanya, memberikan kenikmatan yang tak terhingga bagi Kyuhun yang hanya bisa menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri menahan nikmat yang diberikah Hankyung.

"MMhhh... aaahhhh... ak-akuhh... mau keluarrrhhh..." desah Kyuhyun ketika ia merasakan perutnya mengencang dan ada sesuatu yang bersiap menyembur keluar. Hankyung yang menyadari itu cepat-cepat mengeluarkan kejantanan Kyuhyun dari dalam mulutnya. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerang kecewa karena ia tak jadi merasakan klimaks pertamanya.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang merasa begitu kecewa. Kembali ia menelusuri keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benagpun menutupi, kulit putih pucat yang kini sudah penuh dengan noda berupa bercak-bercak hasil karyanya menggunakan lidah, mulut dan giginya. belum lagi dengan wajah yang terlihat frustasi karena gagal klimaks, dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh yang sudah begitu panas itu. Dan yang paling utama, kejantanan Kyuhyun yang tegak seolah menantangnya untuk menggoda dan memanjakannya. Sungguh, kini tubuh Hankyung pun merasakan panas yang sama.

Dengan cepat pria tampan itu melepaskan seluruh outfit yang masih melekat erat di tubuhnya. Melepaskan semuanya, hingga kini tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh kekar dan maskulinnya. Memperlihatkan otot-otot yang terbentuk dengan sempurna dan juga abs _sixpack _yang merupakan hasil latihan _martial arts_nya semenjak remaja. Tak kalah dengan itu, bagian bawah tubuh Hankyung yang merupakan kebanggaan para pria itupun kini sudah menegang sempurna, memperlihatkan bentuknya yang besar, keras dan panjang. Membuat Kyuhyun bersemu malu sekaligus gugup membayangkan bahwa itu akan memasuki lubangnya yang sempit.

"Kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Hankyung yang melihat Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawahnya.

"A-tidak, hyung... Hanya saja... apakah tidak sakit saat memasukkan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ngeri. Hankyung hanya tersenyum menaggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Percayalah padaku. Akan kubuat kau tak merasakan sakitnya." Ucap Hankyung sambil mulai menaikkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun ke atas pundaknya, dan mulai memposisikan kejantanan besarnya di depan lubang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang ragu dan gugup pada gerakan Hankyung, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau rasa sakit menyerangnya dengan cepat.

Hankyung kembali tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang gelisah itu. Satu tangan Hankyung kembali meraih kejantanan Kyuhyun yang tadi tak jadi mencapai klimaksnya dan mulai memijatnya.

"Ooohhhh... hyuungghh... aaahhh...fast..fasterrhh hyuungghh..." desah Kyuhyun ketika Hankyung mulai menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun di kejantanan Kyuhyun, membuat sang empunya tubuh mendesah-desah nikmat dan tak lagi memikirkan mengenai kejantanan Hankyung yang ternyata kini mulai memasuki lubang ketat Kyuhyun

"A-aahhh... hyuuungghh... mau kelu—AAAHHHHH~!" Kyuhyun mendesah keras dengan tubuh melengkung membentuk busur ketika ia telah mencapai klimaksnya, menyemburkan cairan kental yang tercecer di tangan dan tubuh depan keduanya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Hankyung yang melihatnya langsung melesakkan kejantanannnya ke dalam lubang sempit Kyuhyun.

"—KHhh... Kyuuhh..." desah Hankyung pelan ketika merasakan betapa ketatnya lubang Kyuhyun menghimpit kejantanannya. Memberinya kenikmatan yang tak terhingga rasanya.

Dan selain itu, Hankyung cukup puas mendapati tak adanya raut kesakitan di wajah manis Kyuhyun. Ternyata memang benar apa yang dikatakan Zhou Mi. _'Kalau melakukan penetrasi saat lawanmu tengah mencapai klimaksnya, maka rasa sakit yang ada akan tertutupi dengan kenikmatan saat mencapai klimaks itu sendiri'._

Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan tak nyaman karena ia merasa tubuhnya terlalu penuh. Penuh dengan kejantanan besar milik Hankyung.

"Uurghhh... s-stop Kyu... Hhhh... " geram Hankyung ketika merasakan pergerakan tubuh Kyuhyun, yang membuat kejantanannya makin di remas kuat oleh dinding rektum Kyuhyun. Membuatnya menggeram keenakan dan membuat Hankyung merasa kesusahan menahan dirinya untuk tak langsung menghajar tubuh yang kini sudah ia renggut ke_virgin_annya.

Kyuhyun mengerti kalau ia tak boleh bergerak-gerak, namun tidak dengan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menolak invasi asing dan berusaha mengeluarkan kejantanan Hankyung dengan bergerak menjauhi tubuh Hankyung. Hankyung yang tak rela melepas kenikmatan yang baru sebentar dirasakannya, kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, membuat kejantanannya kembali tertanam sempurna di dalam rektum Kyuhyun.

Namun lagi-lagi tubuh Kyuhyun tak mau menerima Hankyung. Dinding-dinding rektum Kyuhyun mengetat, dengan gerakan perlahan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Hankyung.

"Aaahhh..." Hankyung mengerang nikmat merasakan kejantanannya yang semakin kuat di remas oleh dinding ketat Kyuhyun, apalagi dengan ditambah gerakan Kyuhyun yang makin membuatnya tak mampu lagi menahan dirinya.

"Aaarghhh~!" erang Kyuhyun ketika Hankyung menyentakkan kembali kejantanannya ke dalam rektum Kyuhyun dengan sekali hentakan keras.

Mendengar erangan Kyuhyun, Hankyung bukannya menghentikan dirinya, ia malah mulai menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk lubang Kyuhyun. Meskipun dengan gerakan yang tak bisa dibilang ceoat karena kektatan rektum Kyuhyun membuatnya cukup kesulitan menggerakkan miliknya di dalam sana.

"Aahh! Ahhh! S-slow...slower..hyuung... ahh!" desah Kyuhyun kesakitan saat Hankyung menggerakkan kejantanannya di dalam rektum ketatnya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang terikat kini ia lingkarkan di leher Hankyung, meremas kuat surai gelap Hankyung ketika rasa sakit itu belum meninggalkannya. Hankyung sendiri tak mempermasalahkan itu, karena ia cukup sadar kalau rasa sakit yang di rasakan Kyuhyun lebih dari sekedar remasan dan tarikan pada surai gelapnya.

Hankyung yang tak tahan melihat Kyuhyun meringis sakit, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyuhyun, dan mulai mengemuti telinga sensitif namja manis itu. Membuat Kyuhyun demi sedikit mulai rileks dan terbiasa dengan gerakan kejantanan Hankyung di dalam rektumnya.

"Ahh! Ummh! Aaahhh... Oohh! Kyaahh! Ahh!" Kyuhyun yang semakin lama terbiasa dengan gerakan Hankyung di dalam tubuhnya kini mulai dapat merasakan sensasi nikmat ketika Junior besar Hankyung bergerak keluar masuk lubangnya, menggesek ringan dinding rektumnya, memberikan sensasi nikmat yang membuatnya kini mendesah-desah di bawah genjotan Hankyung.

"Uurghh... so t-tight... Kyuhh.." geram Hankyung merasakan betapa ketatnya lubang Kyuhyun menghimpitnya, seakan memintanya keluar sekaligus menghisapnya masuk semakin dalam dan dalam...

"AAAHHHHHH~!" erang Kyuhyun dengan tubuh yang kembali melengkung ketika tanpa sengaja Hankyung menyentuh satu titik yang membuatnya serasa melayang dalam kenikmatan.

'_Gotcha!_' batin Hankyung ketika melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Hankyung menghapalkan posisi sweetspot milik Kyuhyun, dan terus bergerak keluar masuk sambil terus menghajar titik itu dengan tepat, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menggelinjang penuh nikmat dan semakin mendesah hebat.

"Aahhh! Uummhh! Ooohhh! Aahhh! Fast..ahh! fasterhh...! H-hyungh.. Aahhh! Akuuhhh... aku mauhh... Aahhh! Keluarrhhh..." ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela desahannya yang tak sanggup ia tahan lagi.

Hankyung yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun kini semakin cepat menggenjot tubuh di bawahnya itu, karena dirinya sendiri pun sepertinya sudah hampir mencapai nikmatnya. Bagaimana lagi, lubang Kyuhyun yang terlalu ketat menghimpit kenjantanannya membuat Hankyung tak sanggup bertahan lama-lama.

Dengan bertumpu pada kedua lengannya, Hankyung semakin mempercepat genjotannya pada tubuh di bawahnya itu, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun yang di kerjainya itu ikut terhentak-hentak merasakan cepat dan kerasnya gerakan Hankyung di dalam lubang ketatnya.

"Aahh! Ngghh! Ak-akuhh... tak-aahh! tahan..lagiihhh... HYUUUUNGGGG~!" Kyuhyun mengerang dengan keras ketika akhirnya ia mencapai klimaksnya. Spermanya berhamburan di tubuh depannya dan juga tubuh Hankyung.

Hankyung yang merasakan lubang ketat Kyuhyun semakin menyempit sudah tak sanggup menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Dengan satu tusukan terakhir, Hankyung menanamkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam dan—

"KYYUUUUU~!"

-Hankyung mencapai klimaksnya dan menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesah lembut saat merasakan adanya cairan hangat yang memasuki tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan desahan terakhirnya itu, Kyuhyun pun jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Hankyung yang melihat kekasihnya itu tertidur, tersenyum lembut sambil membelai surai coklat Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Xie xie, Kyu." Ucap Hankyung sebelum akhirnya meraih selimut dan menghamparkannya menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Ia melepaskan ikatan dasi pada kedua tangan Kyuhyun, dan melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh ramping yang tak berbalut busana apapun, dan mulai memejamkan matanya, tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam rektum Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka dalam keheningan kamar Hankyung. Manik berwarna coklat milik Kyuhyun menelusuri wajah Hankyung yang kini sudah terlelap damai.

"Hyung... _Zhù nǐ shēngrì kuàilè..._dan _Wǒ ài nǐ_." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan bibirnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Hankyung. Kyuhyun menempelkan bibir lembutnya itu ke bibir tipis Hankyung. Kebiasaan yang tak adapat ia tinggalkan ketika melihat wajah damai Hankyung saat terlelap.

"Hmmpph!" Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang kaget ketika kepalanya ditahan dengan kuat dan kecupan bibirnya kini dibalas dengan lumatan penuh gairah dari lawannya.

"Hmmhh.. ahhnnn...mmhhhh..." desah Kyuhyun tanpa bisa di tahan saat tangan Hankyung yang bebas langsung menggerayangi dadanya dan memainkan titik sensitif disana.

"Hahh... H-hyung..?" panggil Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang masih tak beraturan ketika akhirnya Hankyung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan Kyuhyun merasakan keanehan.

"Hmm?" sahut Hankyung sambil mengemut telinga Kyuhyun, membuat namja manis itu kembali mendesah lirih.

Namun bukan itu! Yang berbahaya adalah karena saat ini Kyuhyun merasakan kalau kejantanan Hankyung yang masih berada dalam tubuhnya kembali mengeras dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir.

"H-hyuunghh... ja-jangan bilang ka—Aaahhhh~! Oohhh! Ngghhh!"

.

.

Ah, kelihatannya malam masih panjang bagi kedua insan yang akhirnya bisa bersatu itu.

.

.

"Aaahhh... hyuuunghh... Ahhh! Ummmh! Hyahh!"

.

Dan penuh desahan bagi sang uke, sepertinya.

.

.

.

"Ayo cepatlah Kyu. Kita sudah hampir terlambat!" seru Hankyung di depan pintu apartementnya. Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 pagi, dan dalam waktu setengah jam lagi, ia seharusnya sudah _stand by_ di dalam ruangan kerjanya.

"Uukh! Sabar hyung! Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku tak bisa berjalan cepat hari ini! Ini semua karenamu hyung!" seru Kyuhyun yang kini berjalan tertatih ke arah Hankyung. Hankyung tersenyum melihat cara jalan Kyuhyun yang sedikit mengangkang. Yaah, sepertinya ia terlalu lama dan terlalau keras mengerjai namja manis itu.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Hankyung sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun, dan dalam satu hitungan, Kyuhyun sudah berada dalam gendongan namja itu.

"Y-YA! Hyung! Tu-turunkan aku!" seru Kyuhyun ketika melihat kalau dirinya di gendong oleh Hankyung _ala bridal style_.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, nanti kau bisa jatuh, Kyu." Sahut Hankyung sambil mengeratkan pegangannya. Sudah tentuIa tak ingin kalau Kyuhyunnya sampai jatuh. "Sudah, diam dan lingkarkan saja tanganmu ke leherku. Pegangan yang erat karena aku tak mau kalau kau sampai jatuh, Ok?"

Kyuhyun yang tak melihat alternatif lain –karena selain ia memang takut jatuh, bagian belakang tubuhnya masih terasa begitu nyeri hingga untuk berjalan saja membuatnya meringis kesakitan—akhirnya Kyuhyun mengikuti saja instruksi Hankyung. Senyum manis mengembang di bibir tipis Kyuhyun mengingat bahwa Hankyung lah yang kini menggendongnya. Pria yang ia cintai, dan juga mencintainya.

"Kenapa senyum–senyum begitu? Kalau sebegitu sukanya, setiap hari kau akan ku gendong begini, setuju?" goda Hankyung yang melihat senyum Kyuhyun dari kaca yang ada di lift—tempat mereka berada kini.

"Eh? Tidak! Tidak! Jangan harap ya! Lagipula, memangnya siapa yang senang kau gendong?" sebal Kyuhyun, meskipun wajah dengan senyuman manis itu sangat tak sesuai dengan ucapannya itu. Hankyung yang melihat senyum Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum lembut.

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Hankyung menghentikan gerakannya yang sudah akan menghidupkan mesin mobil lamborghininya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kenapa dasimu terpasang rapi?" ucap Hankyung sambil mulai melepas dasi Kyuhyun.

"H-hei! Apa-apaan kau hyung?" seru Kyuhyun tak terima, dan mulai menghalangi tangan Hankyung yang akan melepas dasinya. Tapi sudah jelas kan, dengan perbedaan tenaga yang sebegitu mencolok, Hankyung dengan mudah bisa melepas dasi Kyuhyun.

"Mendekatlah." ucap Hankyung sambil menjuntaikan dasi milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti maksud Hankyung akhirnya menurut saja dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Hankyung. Dengan senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya, Hankyung memasangkan dasi itu ke kerah kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, jangan pernah memasang dasimu sendiri. Biarkan aku yang melakukannya untukmu seperti selama ini." Ucap Hankyung sambil berkonsentrasi mengikat dasi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpana melihat tingkah Hankyung, namun tak lama kemudian senyum bahagia mengembang di wajah manis Kyuhyun. Membuat Hankyung pun turut gembira melihatnya.

.

.

**_Kebahagiaanmu..._**

**_Itulah yang kuharapkan..._**

**_I swear I will always make you happy_**

**_for now..._**

**_and forever..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~THE END~_**

**_._**

**_.  
><em>Annyeeeoooongggg~**

**Ada yang kangen sama author nggak?**

**Ah, pasti banyak yang kangen ama author nan baik hati ini~! #plak**

**Nah, mianhae buat yang udah lama banget nungguin fanfic ini sampe lumutan, masalahnya, fanfic ini emang senagja author publish tepat past tanggal 3 Februari sih~**

**Kenapa harus nunggu tanggal 3 Februari sih?**

**Eh? Ada yang nggak tau?**

**Tanggal 3 Februari itukan ulag tahunnya Kyuhyun oppa~!**

**.**

**SAENGIL CHUKKAE CHO KYUHYUN OPPA~!**

**.**

**Makanya fanfic ini sekaligus sebage kado buat Kyuppa, Ok?**

**Nah, buat : Meong, kyukyukyukyukyu(yang review sampe 2X), kangkyumi, park soohee, Yuri Masochist, RyeoViieKyuu, Park Hyo Ra , noonacomplicated, dae hyun, KyuHyunJiYoon, someone, KyuMi Bunny, minIRZANTI, KyuNa, Enno KimLee, Kyuminjoong, rizkyeonhe(yang sampe review 2X), Kim Fishy Kwangwook, cho devi , Nadia-Veela ,jung hana cassie , DeKyu , cassielf , cho tika hyun, YunieNie, VitaMinnieMin, Ch3rry Chibi(yang sampe review 2X) , Rose(yang review sampe 2X, kribohyuk, GuiXian880203, KimHanKyu**

**Mianhae cz updatenya lama dan sampe menagih-nagih ke author...mianhae...**

**Ah, dan gimana chap terakhir ini?**

**Apakah kurang HOT NC-nya? #kasih sendal jepit biar HOT #plakk**

**Atau apa endngnya kurang memuaskan?**

**Sebagai penutup yang baik, author minta REVIEW dan KOMEN-KOMENnya dong, biar author tahu dimana kekurangannya fic ini ~**

**Gomawo~**

**C U next time, di FF lain yang bakal author buat dan publish disini~**

***peluk kecup semua reader yang udah mau review maupun silent reader***

**PAI PAI~~~**


End file.
